Dynamic Lova
by DJ 100
Summary: Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya, Siapa aku? Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya? GS! Kaisoo!Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo
1. PROLOGUE

**Dynamic Lova**

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~ /sorry for bad english still learning/

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

.

**_PROLOGUE_**

.

.

Pria itu hanya menatap datar kedepan dengan posisi duduk dibangku panjang dan ada seorang gadis menatap kuku bercatnya duduk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya sang pria. Sesekali gadis itu mengeluh kepada sang pria, rambut sang gadis di _ombre_ dengan warna merah _maroon_ dan dikepang asal namun masih terlihat modis dengan pakaian putih nampak seperti kemaja setengah paha dan memakai _hotpans_ –mungkin- dengan warna senada, sedangkan sang pria memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans membalut kaki jenjangnya rambut disisir acak agar berkesan _bad boy_. Ekspresi sang gadis seperti menahan kesal dan sesekali mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi sang pria, dengan bibir mengerucut imut dan mata bulat itu mengerjap polos. Sang pria pun balas menatap sang gadis masih dengan posisi tetap.

"_GOOD JOB!"_ teriak photographer dibalik kameranya.

.

.

.

A/N: Huaah! mau UN malah update story hahaha, maaf ya buat squelnya belum bisa di publish, sumpah bingung mau gimana ceritanya, bukan mikirin cerita lama, malah buat cerita baru. oh iya buat yang mau cuap-cuap hubungi dokter ~ maaaf ya kalo ff ini jelek.

MOHON REVIEW ya~


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

.

Tiffany Do, seorang designer ternama di kawasan Jepang-Korea-China. Memiliki seorang anak bak _barbie_, mata jernih, bibir plum dengan warna merah muda alami, kulit putih bersih dan tinggi sekitar 176 cm, merupakan model yang tengah naik daun di negara gingseng itu. Umurnya masih menginjak 18 tahun dan masih bersekolah. Wanita paruh baya ini masih terlihat cantik dan muda untuk diumurnya.

Suami dari Tiffany adalah Do Nickhun, seorang pengusaha tersohor di beberapa negara. Pria keturunan Korea-Thailand itu juga memiliki agency untuk para pekerja seni seperti, model, pemain drama, penyanyi, penari, orchestra dan lainnya. Kabar lainnya, bapak dari Do Nickhun, memiliki 17 mini swalayan tersebar di Korea Selatan.

Do Kyungsoo, anak dari pasangan tersebut merupakan seorang model dan _ulzang_ mulai dia berumur dini dan sampai sekarang. Selain itu dia juga memiliki suara dewi yang mampu membuat para pendengar tenang mendengarkan suaranya. Dia bersekolah di Seoul Of Perfomance Art School, sekolah seni terbaik di negaranya. Pribadinya terkesan hangat, karena dia selalu tersenyum dengan siapapun, tingkah lakunya sangat anggun, dia juga sangat sopan kepada siapapun. Tapi, bukan berarti Kyungsoo seorang peri berhati baik, yang selalu berperilaku baik. Dia juga mudah marah jika ada yang menggodanya. Ekspresi marah itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Malam, pukul 07.00 P.M KST seorang gadis memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya. Dia masih memakai seragamnya, baru saja dia pulang dari sekolahnya. Beruntungnya, beberapa hari ini tidak ada pemotretan ataupun acara _fashion_ yang biasanya membuat badannya lelah. _Eomma_nya sedang ke New York, menghadiri acara pertunjukkan busana internasional, sedangkan _Appa_nya masih di Thailand mengunjungi sepupunya yang akan menikah, sekalian mengerjakan bisnis disana. Rumah ini hanya berisi dirinya dan para pekerja rumah yang tidak pulang. Dia bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi dan menuju _bathroom_nya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Ketiga _namja_ itu tengah fokus pada masing-masing PSP-nya, sepertinya mereka tengah _battle_ game. Di pojok ruangan ada _namja _tengah duduk di sofa kecil dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan telinga yang lebar –mungkin– namanya, Park Chanyeol merupakan anak pemilik restoran bergaya eropa di Seoul. Selanjutnya, ada Oh Sehun pemilik kulit putih –nyaris albino – dan satunya, pria berkulit _tan_ berwajah tampan tengah duduk di sofa panjang ruangan itu bersampingan dengan Oh Sehun itu bernama Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin merupakan anak dari seseorang yang berpengaruh di Korea dan ibunya merupakan seorang dokter merangkap sebagai kepala rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan saat ini.

Kim Jongin merupakan seorang pekerja seni, yang sedang menggeluti bidang _modeling_ di usianya 18 tahun ini. Dia bersekolah di SOPA bersama Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menjadi mahasiswa sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, Park Chanyeol juga menjadi manager untuk sepupunya.

"YA! Bagaimana aku bisa kalah?" teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil melempar PSP-nya.

"Bukankah kau biasa kalah diawal, Park?" sindir Sehun dengan mata yang fokus pada layar PSPnya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak terima, kenapa bocah itu sangat tidak sopan padanya, bahkan Chanyeol paling tua disini.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, Oh." Suara Chanyeol terdengar menahan kesal.

Jongin menaruh PSPnya dia mengurut keningnya, entah mengapa badannya lelah dan matanya terasa berat. Tapi ini masih pukul delapan malam, tidak biasanya dia tidur belum lagi sang _eomma_ belum pulang.

"Hyung, apakah besok aku ada jadwal?"tanyanya kepada Chanyeol yang kini berada di hadapannya, matanya dipejamkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Tidak ada, tetapi Sabtu malam, kau harus menghadiri _Seoul Fashion Week_ dan hari Minggu ada pemotretan _High Cut_ dan _Vogue Girl_ bersama Do Kyungsoo." Jelas Chanyeol sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan senyum giginya yang sedikit nampak bodoh, dia mengangguk semangat.

"Bahkan kalian satu angkatan disekolah dan dia juga model wanita yang tengah naik daun, apa kau tak tau?"tanya Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan tangannya bersedekap didepan dada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengikuti apapun disekolah, aku hanya datang sekolah menyimak _seonsaengnim_ dengan baik dan pulang, yang kukenal hanya Sehun."penjelasan Jongin itu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Pria tinggi itu berdiri dan memasukkan PSPnya kedalam _backpack_nya, "_Hyungdeul_, aku pulang sekarang. Luhan sudah memintaku menjemputnya." Pamitnya, pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh _namja_ itu lalu ditutupnya kembali.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, matanya masih terpejam namun bukan berarti tidur. Pikirannya melayang-layang, membayangkan seperti apa paras Do Kyungsoo, seperti apa tingkahnya. Ia berharap Do Kyungsoo tidak seperti _Jung sister_ yang sangat genit.

"Aku berpartner dengannya hanya untuk majalah _Vogue Girl_? Untuk berapa halaman?"tanya Jongin masih dengan mata terpejam.

"AH! Tentu tidak Jongin, kalian berpartner juga di _High Cut_ juga, dan untuk _Vogue Girl _ada sedikit sesi pertanyaan."Jelas Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di sofa empuk milik Jongin, tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jongin menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit memerah, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia ingin _eomma_nya segera pulang.

"Seperti apa Do Kyungsoo itu, Hyung?" suaranya sedikit serak.

"Kau lihat saja di _Fashion week_ lusa, biasanya dia akan berjalan diatas _catwalk_ dan menjadi bintang panggung. Tenanglah Jongin, dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Tingginya sekitar 176 cm, aku yakin kau akan jatuh hati saat melihatnya dan dia tidak genit seperti _partner_mu yang lain."Jelas Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan kegelisaan Jongin, mungkin Jongin sedikit trauma dengan kejadian minggu lalu.

Minggu lalu, Jongin menjadi model pemotretan bersama Jung _sister_. Seusai pemotretan, Jongin ditahan oleh si bungsu dari mereka terlihat sekali jika sang bungsu itu menyukai Jongin. Saat itu Jongin ditarik untuk mengikutinya kesana kemari dengan alasan yang aneh, di tengah perjalanan Jongin melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. Dia merasa ngeri dengan tingkah gadis itu seperti err- _psikopat_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di _make up room_ untuk acara '_Seoul Fashion Week'_ dia hanya diam menatap cermin dihadapannya, cermin itu memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dengan poni panjang hampir menutupi mata bulatnya, kulitnya putih mulus bibirnya merah muda menggoda pipi sedikit _chubby_. Matanya _blank_ dan tak menyadari ada seseorang masuk diruangan yang khusus untuknya diacara ini.

"Kyungie~"Panggil wanita paruh baya dengan mata indah, rambut panjang hitam, suaranya ada aksen baratnya.

Kyungsoo masih saja termenung, entah merenungkan apa sampai Ia tidak mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Lama sekali dia termenung sampai sang _eomma_ menyentuh pundaknya halus dan tersenyum. Sang anak hanya menatap _eomma_ sedikit kaget dan ikut tersenyum, dia sangat merindukan _eomma_nya.

"_Mom, So really really miss you!_"Pekiknya girang sambil memeluk erat wanita dihadapannya. Sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum manis menghadapi tingkah manja sang anak, lalu dia membalas pelukan anaknya dengan mengusap-usap punggung sempit sang anak.

"_Miss you too, babe! What happened with you baby? _Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"tanya sang _eomma_ sambil melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan mengusap lembut rambut sang anak yang kini beranjak dewasa.

"_Anniyo_, _mom. Everything is okay_. Aku hanya merindukan _mom_, bukankah besok _mom_ baru kembali?"tanya sang anak dengan raut bingung diakhir, matanya membulat indah. Tiffany –sang _eomma_– tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya yang tengah merajuk itu. Sang anak makin membulatkan matanya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah, tetapi ekspresi itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Hanya ingin sedikit menjahilimu, _dear_. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang kurancang untukmu."Ujar Tiffany sambil menyerahkan gaun indah untuk anaknya dan mendorong anaknya untuk masuk ke _fitting room _diruangan itu.

Sang anak hanya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dia sangat senang sang _eomma_ menghadiri acara ini. Ditatapnya baju hasil rancangan _eomma_nya sangat membuatnya puas. Baju berwarna hampir senada dengan warna biru jeans tanpa lengan dengan banyak lipatan berbuku rapih dengan kerah warna putih itu mampu menunjukkan sedikit perut langsingnya dan rok yang hanya menutupi dari pinggangnya sampai setengah paha dengan design yang mengaggumkan serta dipadu dengan warna coklat kayu model terbaru di butik langganannya dengan tinggi 9 cm.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang _fitting_ dengan rambut tergerai, disana telah ada _hair stylish_ yang biasa menangani penampilan rambutnya untuku acara ini, kali ini surai hitam kecoklatan itu di ikat satu dengan rapih, dihadapannya ada seorang _make over_ untuknya diacara ini tengah memoleskan _make-up_ natural di wajahnya dan memberi warna merah menyala di bibirnya. Setelah setengah jam itupun penampilan Kyungsoo sudah rapi, Kyungsoo mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin disana nampak seorang gadis dengan mata terlihat tajam dengan _make-up _natural dan bibir merah dengan pakaian yang sangat indah.

"Bagaimana rancangan kali ini?"tanya sang _eomma_ kepadanya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum puas menatap Tiffany.

"Selalu puas dengan rancanganmu, _Mom_. _It's so gorgeous!_" dia menatap mata sang _eomma_.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin tengah duduk di bangku khusus undangan para tamu untuk acara _Seoul Fashion Week. _Matanya menatap sekelilingnya, _mungkin sebentar lagi_. pikirnya.

Acara pun dimulai, banyak model wanita maupun pria berjalan diatas _catwalk _memamerkan busanya dari beberapa perancang busana ternama, dengan model yang bagus pula. Matanya sudah menangkap banyak model yang berlalu lalang diatas sana. Seketika matanya menatap kagum kepada gadis dengan rambut diikat satu, wajah yang cantik dan pakaian berwarna _jeans_ itu menghipnotisnya. Langkah anggun dan pasti itu membuat jantungnya berdebar, lekukan tubuh gadis itu membuat Jongin sedikit gemetar. _Sempurna. _pikirnya. Gadis itu berhenti setengah menit dengan _pose_ yang sangat mengagumkan dimatanya. _Siapakah dia?_ batinnya berkecamuk.

Pertunjukkan untuk tema tersebut telah selesai dengan kehadiran 3 _designer_. Salah satunya sangat Jongin kenal, yaitu Tiffany Do. Bibirnya menyunggingkan _smirk _diwajah tampannya. Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan menuju ruang _make-up_ untuk para model. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Tiffany _Ahjumma_, siapa tau jika Tiffany _Ahjumma_ itu mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Matanya mencari sosok perempuan setengah baya itu, dan dia menemukan gadis yang membuatnya berdebar tadi tengah bersama Tiffany _Ahjumma_. Jongin segera menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata mengaggumkan gadis itu, _sangat polos_. pikirnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Tiffany _ahjumma." _Sapanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, Tiffany tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ah~_ Annyeong _Jongin-ah. Kau menghadiri acara ini?"tanya Tiffany dengan senyuman ramahnya, Jongin ikut tersenyum melihatnya beruntung sekali sekarang posisi gadis itu dan Tiffany sedikit jauh.

"Aku memang menghadiri acara ini, eum... _Ahjumma_ bolehkah aku bertanya?"nada bicara Jongin sedikit ragu dan matanya masih sedikit mencuri pandang kepada gadis cantik yang tengah meminum air mineralnya.

Tiffany hanya menatap Jongin sabar, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Jongin sedikit salah tingkah ketika gadis itu balas menatapnya.

"Bisakah _Ahjumma_ mengenalkanku pada Do..Kyungsoo."nada suara Jongin terdengar sedikit malu, Tiffany menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil kepada anak sahabatnya itu. "_Ahjumma_ jangan salah paham dahulu... Aku benar benar tidak tahu siapa Do Kyungsoo itu, sungguh. Chanyeol hyung mengatakan bahwa besok _partner _ku di pemotretan adalah Do Kyungsoo, dan hyung bilang jika minggu ini Do Kyungsoo menjadi model di acara ini."jelas Jongin dengan nada sangat yakin.

Tiffany terbahak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin ini. Anak ini sangat takut dengan tatapan jahilnya, melihat Jongin tengah bingung menatapnya Tiffany berhenti menertawakan pemuda itu.

"_Kajja_, aku kenalkan kau pada Do Kyungsoo." Tiffany menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan ia hanya jalan mengikuti Tiffany.

"_Babe_~ _there is handsome guy wants to know you!_" Ujar Tiffany kepada gadis mengaggumkan dimata Jongin. Diwajah Jongin terpancar ekspresi kaget, namun ekspresi itu segera ia hapus untuk menjaga _image_nya didepan gadis ini.

"_Who is he, Mom?"_tanya gadis itu sambil memandangi penampilan Jongin dari atas sampai bawah, matanya menatap sang _eomma _dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia Kim Jongin yang pernahku ceritakan padamu, _Let you introduce yourself honey~_" Tiffany menatap lembut gadis itu, dan gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos dan _menggoda_ menurut mata Jongin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Do Kyungsoo_ imnida_. Siapa namamu?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman memabukan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya dan membungkukkan badan sebentar.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi."balas Jongin dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Nice to meet you too,_ Jongin-ssi." disertai senyuman indah itu dan membuat Jongin menatap _intens _kearahnya, matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo seakan-akan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah harta karun baginya, benar-benar indah pesona nona Do ini. _I'll get you, Do._ batinnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap ragu kearah Jongin, dia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Jongin yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

"Jongin, dia adalah putriku. Kau sudah jelas mengenalnya sekarang?" ucapan Tiffany memecahkan keheningan kedua anak muda ini.

"Jadi... dia putri _ahjumma_? Baiklah, _ahjumma_ dan Kyungsoo-ssi, aku pamit untuk pulang. Annyeong!" Pamit Jongin meninggalkan kedua wanita cantik itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya senyum dibibirnya tak pernah luntur.

_Ucapan Chanyeol sangat benar rupanya._

* * *

A/N : Hi! Hari ini aku update chapter 1 nya ya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan, sebenernya ini sudah mendektai hari UN, maaf ya kalau aku ga update chapter selanjutnya. bingung menentukan untuk masuk sekolah kemana. Doakan aku agar lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk di sekolah favorit di daerahku. Oh ya ada yang tau username kakaotalknya Do kyungsoo? yang tau pm dong ya~ jangan pelit dong.. :( Oh ya panggil kipo aja ya jangan panggil author/thor dst. Ada yang main roleplay? ayoo kasih uname di pm ya.

okee bales review dulu...

** .16**

Baru prologuenya qaqa.. buset dah aku diseret-seret ini udah lanjut kok, Review lagi yaa :)

**Sehunpou**

maafkan aku yaa~/aegyo bareng akang kyungsoo/*apa/?

squelnya ada kok beybiiih masih proses hahaha/?

review lagi :)

makasih atas pujiannya yaaa:) review lagi:)

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**

apa hayoo~ Ahh akhirnya di review sama author favoritku yeheeet mwah!

udah captain!

**Ega EXOkpopers **

iya..

**Kim Leera**

kasih tau ga ya? /? haha yang jelas sih kaisoo hahaha

**shileedaelee99**

iyaaa qaq

**dorekyungsoo93**

Iya, panggil kipo aja ya jangan thor. ini udah lanjut beybeh

**kyungie22**

Ini ff :( haha iya ini aku update kan ya... mwah

**ArraHyeri2**

iya, ini next chagiyy. iya cemangat cemangka nih /?

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ **


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya Siapa aku? Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

Attention! Alasan saya memberi rate M pada Fanfiction ini adalah untuk mewanti-wanti siapa tau ada _lemon_, _rape scene, kiss scene, bed scene_ dan yang lainnya dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Khusus chapter ini ada beberapa yang saya terinspirasi dari album pink tape nya F(X) maaf ya.

.

.

.

_Previous_

_"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Siapa namamu?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman memabukan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya dan membungkukkan badan sebentar._

_"Kim Jongin imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi."balas Jongin dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya._

_"Nice to meet you too, Jongin-ssi." disertai senyuman indah itu dan membuat Jongin menatap intens kearahnya, matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo seakan-akan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah harta karun baginya, benar-benar indah pesona nona Do ini. I'll get you, Do. batinnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap ragu kearah Jongin, dia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Jongin yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya._

_"Jongin, dia adalah putriku. Kau sudah jelas mengenalnya sekarang?" ucapan Tiffany memecahkan keheningan kedua anak muda ini._

_"Jadi... dia putri ahjumma? Baiklah, ahjumma dan Kyungsoo-ssi, aku pamit untuk pulang. Annyeong!" Pamit Jongin meninggalkan kedua wanita cantik itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya senyum dibibirnya tak pernah luntur._

_Ucapan Chanyeol sangat benar rupanya._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung Jongin yang beranjak menjauh dari pandangannya. _Namja_ itu sangat menakutkan baginya, tatapan matanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, suaranya membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dari apapun. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa lemas dan merasa di intimidasi oleh _namja _berkulit indah itu. _Oh, Shit! _Batinnya, pikirannya masih saja dipenuhi oleh sosok itu. Tiffany hanya menatap sang anak sangat bingung, ada apa hingga Kyungsoo terdiam seperti _terhipnotis_.

"Chagiya~ Kau ada masalah?"tanya Tiffany dengan memegang tangan anaknya lembut, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"_Mom_, mengapa Kim Jongin menatapku seperti itu? Aku sangat lemas melihat tatapan itu," lirih Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Tiffany, matanya masih menatap kosong lurus. Tiffany hanya tersenyum mengangguk menatap anaknya, diusapnya halus surai hitam kecokelatan itu. _Kamu masih belum mengerti_, pikirnya menatap sang anak.

"Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dirimu, _dear_. Dia mengatakan bahwa _partner_nya untuk pemotretan besok adalah Do Kyungsoo, _dear_. Tenanglah, _don't be afraid with him_. _Listen to me, he is really nice guy and kind guy. Believe it._"Tiffany menatap sang anak sangat dalam, dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo baru kali ini ketakutan bertemu orang baru.

"_Mom_, bukan takut dengan definisi yang seperti itu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa terkena _heart attack_. Tubuhku lemas hanya mendengar suara dan menatap matanya."jelasnya pada sang _eomma_, sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang merepotkannya. Perasaan seperti ini harus segera hilang, agar tak mengganggu hidupnya. Otaknya masih berpikir keras untuk mencari cara untuk mengobati gangguan _aneh_ ini.

"_Don't worry_ _baby, by the way_ dia partnermu besok dipemotretan, bukan? _Relax_ saja, apa perlu _eomma_ temani?" tawar Tiffany agar anaknya tidak mogok untuk pemotretan besok.

"_With my pleasure_, Mom! Kali ini _mommy _menemaniku untuk pemotretan dua majalah besok, ya? Partnerku tetap _namja_ itu, Mom. Jebal~"rengeknya menarik tangan sang _eomma_. Tiffany hanya tersenyum riang melihat tingkah anaknya, dia sangat senang dengan tingkah manja anaknya itu. Tiffany merasa menjadi wanita sempurna karena telah melahirkan anak yang manis seperti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobil kesayangannya untuk menuju ke _Seoul_. Matanya nampak fokus dengan jalanan didepannya, ponselnya berdering kencang memaksa Jongin untuk melihat siapa nama pemanggilnya. Tulisan hangeul _Kim Hyoyeon_, sang sepupu yang berada di Incheon menghubunginya. Dengan segera dia memasang _earphone_nya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, tangannya masih memegang setir dikemudinya.

_"Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah!_" Pekik Hyoyeon dari seberang yang membuat telinga Jongin sedikit sakit.

"Ye~ ada apa _noona_ku yang manis?"tanya Jongin dengan sedikit terkekeh, _noona_nya selalu saja seperti ini.

_"Kau mengenal Lee Hyuk Jae?!" _tanyanya dengan nada bahagia, terlihat sekali jika gadis diseberang sedang bereuphoria.

"Ya, bukankah dia kekasihmu _noona_? Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya Jongin sambil terus menyusuri jalanan di kota tersebut, mungkit 30 menit lagi dia baru sampai dirumahnya.

_"Dia telah melamarku Kkamjong! Sebulan lagi kami akan menikah! Jongin, akhirnya noona dilamar olehnya sewaktu di halaman menara eiffel Ah aku sangat senang!" _Pekiknya riang, membuat Jongin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Seminggu yang lalu memang Hyoyeon bersama Hyuk Jae menghadiri kompetisi _dance_ di Paris, Perancis. Namun dia tidak menyangka jika Hyuk Jae se_chessy_ ini, mengingat pribadinya hampir menyerupai seperti Chanyeol.

"_Chukkae, noona_-ya! Aku senang mendengarmu sebahagia ini, sukses untuk pernikahanmu. Kau berniat mengundangku, bukan?"tanya Jongin dengan sedikit menggoda _noona_nya.

_"Aku akan mengundangmu Jongin-_ah!_ Tenanglah, kuputus dulu ya sambungan ini. Annyeong!"_ Sambungan telepon pun telah berakhir dia melepas _earphone_nya, pikirannya kembali fokus kepada jalanan. Seketika dia ingat kepada seseorang kepercayaannya, dia menghubungi orang tersebut dan memasang _earphone_nya kembali.

"Selidiki seluruh kegiatan Do Kyungsoo selama sebulan ini. Cepat!"Perintahnya dengan mata yang berkilat, dia benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang, dia melepaskan _earphone_nya. Dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya, dia mengambil buku partiturnya. Meskipun badannya lelah, dia ingin memainkan _grand piano_ disudut kamarnya. Dibukanya penutup tuts-tuts pianonya dan dia mulai melakukan pemanasan sedikit dengan jarinya dan memainkan lagu "_Füre Elise"_ salah satu maha karya _Ludwig Van Beethoven_, komponis yang meleganda di tahunnya. Pasti sudah banyak orang yang sudah mengerti seperti apa kisah hidupnya. Kyungsoo sangat senang memainkan lagu ini, setelah selesai dengan lagu karya Beethoven, dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, partitur yang berjudul "_Piano Sonata no. 11 in A, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Turkish March)"_ salah satu karya Mozart, komponis asal Wina, Italia. Yang juga sangat terkenal itu dengan karyanya yang bagus.

Kyungsoo sangat gemar memainkan piano, menurutnya dia bisa menggambarkan emosinya lewat tekanan pada _tuts-tuts_ pianonya dan dia sangat nyaman saat mendengar dentingan piano yang sangat _melodist_. Meskipun permainan pianonya masih dibawah Yixing-_jie_, anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang berada di China. Jangankan dengan Yixing, dengan Baekhyun pun dia merasa kalah dalam permainan piano, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil karena dia adalah putri dari sahabat dekat ibunya, Byun Taeyeon, penyanyi terkenal dimasanya.

Dia beranjak dari bangku pianonya dan mengembalikan buku partiturnya ditempat asalnya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyamanya dan menyalakan lampu tidur, tidak lupa juga menarik selimutnya kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan berlayar dialam mimpinya.

.

.

.

'TRAK'

"KIM JONGIN! IRREONNA! YA! IRREONNA PABBO!"suara keras dari seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Kim Yuri selaku _eomma_ dari Kim Jongin sang anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Kim Minho.

Jongin dengan malas-malasan membuka matanya dan merenggangkan ototnya dengan sedikit menguap. Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tegak dan memiliki _abs_ sempurna untuk anak seumurannya serta lengan berotot pas dengan badannya dan _boxer_ yang membalut kakinya. Yuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan anaknya. Sangat aneh jika banyak _yeoja_ yang mengelu-elukan nama anaknya, jika saja mereka tahu perilaku Jongin yang sebenarnya, pasti menyesal. Pikirnya.

"_Eomma, _ini masih pagi. Aku sangat malas untuk bangun." Suaranya terdengar khas orang bangun tidur, Yuri lantas _menjewer_ telinga anaknya.

"Diluar sudah ada Chanyeol, dia bilang kau ada pemotretan dengan Do Kyungsoo. Cepatlah mandi kau."Perintah Yuri sambil menarik telinga Jongin hingga di kamar mandi anaknya. Jongin hanya meringis dia merasakan sakit di area daun telinganya, sungguh _eomma_nya sangat senang menyiksa bagian tubuhnya. Seketika dia teringat perkataan _eomma_nya jika hari ini dia bertemu dengan _gadis_ pujaannya.

_'Do Kyungsoo, I catch you!'_ batinnya dan segera mandi dengan imajinasi jika Kyungsoo berada dihadapannya yang akan mandi bersamanya, _Sial_,rutuknya. Jongin menepuk pipinya pelan, mengapa pikirannya sangat _pevert_, sungguh dia malas jika harus bermain _solo_ untuk pagi ini. Cukup semalam saja dia bermain _solo_ gara-gara melihat Kyungsoo di majalah_ CeCi_ musim panas tahun lalu, dia menemukannya di lemari buku milik eommanya, di majalah itu Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian yang membuat _libido_ siapa pun dapat meningkat bukan berarti pakaian itu _bikini_ ataupun sejenisnya, sungguh pakaiannya cukup dibilang sopan berarti tidak sepenuhnya sopan bukan? Jangan lupakan _pose_nya berbaring sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir merah sedikit terbuka, mata yang menatap ke kamera penuh kepolosan dan menggoda dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan tangan yang diposisikan senyaman mungkin dan belahan itu dapat terlihat menggoda, Jongin sedikit menyesal tidak pernah tau sosok Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya, hal ini membuatkan Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sikap Jongin sangat aneh untuk hari ini, ada apa dengan bocah itu yang langsung duduk di sofa tamunya sendiri, dia memanggil _eomma_nya untuk bergabung dengannya. Yuri membawakan dua cangkir _green tea_ untuk mereka berdua, biar _relax_ katanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui seperti apa Do Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh cangkirnya, Yuri sedikit terkejut menatap Chanyeol.

"Do Kyungsoo seorang model anak dari Tiffany Do, bukan?"tanya Yuri sedikit was-was.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan jawaban wanita paruh baya itu, tetapi anggukan Jongin sangat antusias. Chanyeol kembali bergidik ngeri melihat Jongin, bocah itu mengapa sangat abnormal untuk pagi ini.

"Ye~ _eomma_. _Eomma _mengenalnya?"tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar menatap Yuri, Yuri hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia anak yang manis, perhatian, dan gadis yang cerdas. Jongin sudah mengenalnya?"tanya Yuri menatap lembut anaknya, Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku hanya baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin _eomma_. Gadis itu sangat indah, sungguh."Kata Jongin dengan antusias. Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongin malas, ternyata sepupunya tengah jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo. Dan dia sedikit merutuki nasib Jongin yang bisa berkenalan langsung dengan Kyungsoo, pria manapun pasti ingin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"_Uri _Jongin telah dewasa, akhirnya kau _normal_. _Eomma _kira kau _gay _bersama Sehun."Yuri terkikik geli, sedangkan Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sang _eomma_.

"AISH! aku dibilang _gay_ oleh _eommaku_ sendiri. Menyebalkan!"dengus Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya, Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa melihat kejadian ini dan Yuri terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Seluruh _crew_ pemotretan majalah '_High Cut'_ sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan rambut berwarna merah _magenta_ dengan warna hitam dipangkal rambutnya yang kini di kepang satu asal namun elegan, _make-up_ natural dengan _lipgloss_ dibibirnya. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih longgar dan celana yang hanya membalut sebatas setengah paha yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

Jongin menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya ditata keatas dan sedikit berantakan agar berkesan _badboy_. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _aneh_ menurut Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha seprofesional mungkin, dia masih aman karena ada Tiffany di belakang _photographer_. Ada seorang pengarah gaya kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, untuk foto pertama mereka mengambil gambar seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk seorang pria. _Photographer_ mengambil _angle_ dari samping sang pria sehingga mengambil ekspresi seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk sang pria erat seperti takut kehilangan, Jongin hanya diam menikmati aroma wangi seperti mawar ini yang tengah melekat ditubuhnya, Kyungsoo sangat memabukkan, pikirnya. Untuk foto yang kedua mengambil _angle_ punggung sang wanita yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya seperti menarik leher pria itu untuk mendekat dan sang pria hanya menunduk untuk menatap sang gadis.

"CUKUP!" teriak sang _photographer_ sehingga kedua model itu menghampiri _photographer_ untuk melihat hasilnya, tercetak ekspresi puas dari tuan Kang atau sang _photographer_. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu mendapat pujian dari tuan Kang, yang mengatakan bahwa permainan mimik wajah Kyungsoo sangat baik, tak lupa juga menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat cocok dan memiliki _chemistry_ sangat kuat.

Mereka melanjutkan untuk sesi selanjutnya yaitu mereka disuruh duduk dibangku panjang, dua kancing kemeja Jongin disuruh dibuka oleh tuan Kang. Pengarah gaya menyuruh Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin, dan untuk ekspresi mereka seperti tengah merenung. Setelah Cukup, para_ crew_ sengera membawa Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk berganti pakaian. Kali ini rambut Kyungsoo kembali berwarna hitam dan rambutnya digerai dengan _dress_ motif bunga dan Jongin dengan pakaian yang sama hanya saja rambutnya ditata lebih rapih oleh sang _hair stylish_. Ada bola lampu yang menggantung di hadapan mereka, Jongin duduk di tangan bangku itu sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk dengan anggunnya di bangku yang sama dengan kepala yang sama-sama menatap kagum bola lampu tersebut.

"GOOD JOB!" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tuan Kang dan kembali melihat hasilnya, dia sangat puas dengan kerjanya kali ini. Tuan Kang berkata jika pemotretan telah selesai, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya melakukan _bow _dan berterima kasih pada sang _crew_, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum pada _crew _dan mengatakan terimakasih sekilas. Dia bergegas ke kamar ganti untuk menggunakan pakaiannya yang ia pakai tadi pagi adalah kemeja hitam dengan celana selutut dan _sneakers_.

Jongin berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya tanpa menatap sekitarnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengamati pergerakan Jongin dari tempatnya pemuda itu sebenarnya tampan tetapi menurutnya tatapan pemuda itu terlalu aneh kepadanya. Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah _eomma_nya, pria itu terlihat tersenyum ramah kearah _eomma_nya. Mereka tengah asyik berbincang hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang kini berada disamping Jongin.

"_Hey_! Kyungie mau makan dahulu atau langsung ketempat selanjutnya?"tanya Tiffany menatap lembut Kyungsoo, wanita itu sedikit membenahkan pakaian anaknya. Kyungsoo nampak berfikir, perutnya sangat ingin diisi.

"Eum~ Aku ingin makan _curry ramyeon_, kajja eomma!"serunya girang, Tiffany dan Jongin nampak terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengajak teman barumu, _baby_?"tanya Tiffany, terselip juga tatapan menggoda kepada Jongin. Tiffany paham jika Jongin tertarik pada anaknya, dia sedikit ingin membantu Jongin untuk mendekati anaknya yang sangat susah dekat dengan lawan jenis. Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum canggung, dia sedikit salah tingkah ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya polos. Terlihat Tiffany tengah membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dari ekspresinya terlihat sekali jika _yeoja_ itu sangat sebal.

"Euh~ Jongin-ssi, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami? Kumohon."pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh harap dan canggung menjadi satu, Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo selalu takut dengan tatapan Jongin yang selalu membuat lututnya lemas, entah mengapa.

"Tidak perlu se_formal_ itu Kyungsoo, panggil aku Jongin saja."ujarnya lembut dengan tatapan kali ini menurut Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan. Akhirnya dia merasa nyaman dengan Jongin.

"Nde~ gomawo~" ucapan Kyungsoo diselingi dengan senyuman bahagia, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk kalem dan menatap Kyungsoo _intens_. Tiffany hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua insan itu yang terkesan lamban.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa pemotretan kali ini Kyungsoo sangat merasa beruntung karena dia _take photo_ bersama Jongin hanya untuk satu halaman, sedangkan halaman lainnya Kyungsoo ber_pose_ sendiri, dan Jongin hanya diam di tempat duduk yang disediakan dan menatap Kyungsoo kagum. Gadis cantik itu sangat pandai mengatur mimiknya ketika didepan kamera, posenya pun membuatnya berdecak kagum dan dia sangat senang melihat Kyungsoo senyaman ini, tidak seperti waktu mereka makan siang bersama di _restaurant_.

Kini giliran Jongin dan gadis itu untuk berpose bersama, penampilan Jongin yaitu dibalut kaos berkerah warna putih dipadu kaos abu-abu tipis sebagai dalamannya dan celana kain berwarna _dark grey_ dan rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapih, dan gelang hitam khas laki-laki yang membalut tangan kirinya dan sepatu _kets_ putih yang membalut kakinya.

Penampilan Kyungsoo sangat mempesona dengan polesan _make-up _yang natural dan bibir yang dipolesi warna merah muda yang mendekati dengan warna merah, rambut panjangnya dibuat bergelombang, kaos dengan lengan panjang sebatas siku dengan warna abu-abu di bagian lengannya dan putih dengan tulisan dominan berwarna biru pada kaos tersebut, dia memakai rok hitam seperti terbuat dari bahan yang menggilap berwarna hitam dengan bintik-bintik berwarna kuning yang hanya menutupi tidak sampai setengah pahanya dan membuat kaki jenjang berwarna putih mulus itu ter_ekspose_, jangan lupakan sepatu _kets _berwarna merah.

Kini mereka berdiri didepan tembok yang telah di coreti dengan _pilox_ berwarna hitam dan _baby blue _dengan tulisan tidak jelas. Photographer menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertautan tangan, satu tangan Jongin ditaruh diatas kepalanya dengan kepala yang sedikit miring kearah sikunya yang berada didekat kepalanya dengan posisi kaki yang senyaman mungkin. Pose Kyungsoo sangat anggun, kepalanya tegak dan sedikit menyerong kearah Jongin dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan kaki kanan yang ditekuk ditaruh dibelakang kaki kirinya(*nb: semoga kalian paham/?). Awalnya mereka melakukan banyak kesalahan, dari ekspresi Jongin ataupun dari posisi tubuh Kyungsoo yang kurang mendekat kepada Jongin. Setelah 5 kali mereka melakukan kesalahan, pada kali keenam pose mereka beserta ekspresi mereka yang sangat sempurna. Seluruh _crew _tersenyum senang dan bergegas memberesi propeti yang digunakan selama pemotretan, sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya diberesi karena mereka masih ada sesi pertanyaan.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan kedua orang yang diketahui _crew_ dari majalah ini sudah siap dengan beberapa pertanyaan dan _tape recorder_ untuk merekam jawaban kedua model tersebut.

"Mari kita mulai."ucap salah satu _crew _tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Apa kau senang telah menjadi model untuk majalah kami?"tanya tuan Yoon.

"Aku merasa sangat senang kalian mempercayakanku sebagai model di majalah kalian kali ini."jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembut. Sang _crew_ hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku senang juga bisa membantu kalian."ujar Jongin setelah jawaban tersebut.

"Apakah kalian pernah memiliki _first love_?"tanya tuan Yoon kembali

"Aku rasa aku telah menemukan cinta pertamaku."Jongin menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan masih fokus pada karirku sekarang."Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan _heart shaped lips_nya.

"Bagaimana _ideal type _mu?"tanya tuan Yoon kembali.

"Ah~ Aku suka lelaki yang perhatian, tatapan tajam namun lembut dan tegas, serta memahamiku."Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit kaget dia sedikit memikirkan apakah dia tipe ideal gadis ini atau bukan.

"Aku suka dengan gadis yang cantik dan tingginya cocok denganku, baik, anggun dan pintar memasak."Jongin menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ah~ baiklah untuk sesi pertanyaan kita tutup. Terimakasih atas jawaban kalian, Annyeong!"seru tuan Yoon. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, Jongin hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Tiffany terlihat berjalan menggandeng Yuri –_eomma_ Jongin– terlihat sekali mereka tertawa riang dan birbancang akrab, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat _eomma_nya bersama Yuri _ahjumma_ berada disini, dia sedikit berlari menuju kedua wanita dewasa itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo _eomma_, _Ahjumma_"Kyungsoo menyapa kedua wanita paruh baya tersebut, Jongin mendekati kearah mereka sambil sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"_How are you, baby_?"tanya Yuri sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ramah, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan ringisannya.

"Kabarku sangat baik, _ahjumma_. Bagaimana dengan keadaan _ahjumma _sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah, Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip karena gadis ini seperti sangat mengenal _eomma_nya.

"Tentu saja baik, eum~ Kenalkan, Jongin adalah jagoan kecilku, Kyungie. _Eotteokkhaji_? Apakah menurutmu dia tampan?"tanya Yuri sambil sedikit menarik Jongin agar mendekat kepadanya. Kyungsoo sedikit menatap Jongin taku-takut dan tersenyum ragu kepada Yuri.

"_Nan mollayo~_ tetapi menurut teman-temanku Jongin adalah _namja_ yang sangat tampan."jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit lemas, dibatin Jongin menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan dan memiliki gadis ini sepenuhnya, apapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari acara pemotretan, masih pukul setengah empat sore waktu setempat. Jadwal latihan pianonya kurang 30 menit lagi, dia sudah selesai mandi dan mempersiapkan segala perlengkapannya untuk belajar piano, ah dia ingat jika Yixing-_jie_ akan mengajar disana hari ini. Senyuman cerah tercetak indah dibibir itu, tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih dengan motif berbentuk hati berwarna hitam dan rok berbuku berwana hitam sebatas lutut dipadu dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya, rambutnya dibiarkannya tergerai indah dan tas hitam dengan tali seperti rantai menggantung indah di bahu kanannya.

Sopir pribadinya telah menghantarkannya kedepan tempat latihannya, Kyungsoo masuk dengan wajah yang cerah, ditangan kirinya ada buku partitur yang bersampul warna hitam dan dia melirik jam tangan kulit berwarna hitamnya lalu segera berlari kesebuah ruangan. Beruntunglah dia belum terlambat, disana ada Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan _eonnie_ yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Hari ini mereka melakukan praktik untuk mengetahui seberapa kemahiran mereka dalam bermain piano, Baekhyun membawakan lagu "_Waltz"_ dari Chopin, permainan pianonya sangat memukau. Seluruh orang yang berada diruangan bertepuk tangan ketika peramainannya selesai. Luhan pun mulai memainkan lagu "_Loanna_" permainannya juga bagus, nada-nada yang dikeluarkan sangat harmonis dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat permainan _eonnie_nya sangat baik, kini giliran Kyungsoo membawakan sebuah lagu "_River flows in you_" dari Yiruma komponis berasal dari Korea Selatan itu. Permainannya sangat menakjubkan dia sangat baik dengan permainan emosinya, sehingga pembawaanya sangat bagus tidak ada satu _tuts_ piano yang tepukan tangan dan decakan kagum dari seluru orang yang berada diruangan itu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

.

.

Sore ini Jongin telah mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan Kyungsoo, mobil hitam _metalic_nya segera melucur ke tempat latihan piano gadis itu, merasa jengah menunggu gadis itu dimobilnya dia memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung itu, dia mencari ruang kelas latihan piano setelah menemukannya dia langsung mengintipnya dari jendela. Tepat sekali, dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah duduk didepan _grand piano_ berwarna putih itu dan memainkan lagu yang dia kenal tetapi dia tidak mengetahui judul dari lagu itu, entah mengapa Jongin merasa jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona gadis itu sangat indah sekali. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menelfon seseorang.

"_Ahjumma_, aku yang menjemput Kyungsoo bolehkah?"tanya Jongin ramah, dalam hatinya semoga Tiffany mengizinkannya.

"..."

"_Thankyou, ahjumma. Bye!_"seru Jongin karena mendapatkan izin dari _eomma _Kyungsoo. Jongin segera berlalu dari hadapan ruangan itu menuju ke mobilnya kembali, mungkin gadis itu akan pulang sebentar lagi, pikirnya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasang _earphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

Kelas piano telah berakhir sekitar lima menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang tempat latihannya terlihat tengah bercanda dengan Luhan yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Sehun dan seseorang gadis sipit, setidaknya itulah yang Jongin lihat dari mobilnya. Dia tidak segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, terlalu beresiko jika menghampirinya jadi dia putuskan untuk menunggu Luhan dan gadis sipit itu pulang terlebih dahulu. Terlihat sekali Kyungsoo bahagia bersama kedua gadis itu, dia memang terkesan pendiam dibandingkan Luhan maupun gadis sipit itu dan yang membuat Jongin tertawa kecil ketika wajah Kyungsoo terlihat marah dengan mata yang seakan-akan mengintimidasi tetapi ekspresi itu sangat _cute_ dan jika dia tertawa menampakkan _eye-smile_ tidak terlalu kentara, tetapi setidaknya gadis itu memiliki _eye-smile _yang lucu. Ketika kedua temannya telah pulang, Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis cantik tersebut, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena melamun.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kyungsoo,"sapa Jongin ramah dengan senyuman ramah. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan menatap Jongin sebentar.

"Ah~ _nde~ Annyeonhaseyo,_ Jongin. Kenapa bisa kemari?"tanya Kyungsoo ramah sambil menatap Jongin polos, Jongin hanya meneguk keras salivanya sendiri kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin dia '_makan_' sekarang.

"Aku menjemputmu Soo, tidak keberatan bukan? Aku ingin mentraktirmu apa saja yang kau inginkan dan mengantarkanmu pulang. Bolehkah?"tanya Jongin penuh harap, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum manis sehingga menampakkan _eye_-_smile_nya yang lucu.

"Aku harus izin dahulu kepada _mommy_, Jongin."Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepadanya. Kajja."Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu hanya pasrah saja entah kemana hilangnya ketakutannya pada _namja tan _itu, dan genggaman tangan Jongin sangat hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku ingin pergi ke _cinema_, dan ingin menonton _film _sambil memakan _nachoos_. Apa kau mau?"tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin ketika mereka tengah memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, Jongin menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mari kita menuju _cinema_, kau pilihlah _film _yang ingin kau tonton. Aku akan menemanimu, Soo."Jongin mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan yang ia lewati dengan sedikit bersenandung, Jongin tersenyum samar sambil sedikit mencuri pandang kearah gadis itu, terlihat manis sekali.

Sesampainya di lantai 3 gedung tersebut, disana terdapat _bioskop_. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia dan berjalan mendahului Jongin, pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat seberapa bahagianya gadis itu. Sesampainya disebuah _counter_ Kyungsoo terlihat memilih _snack_ yang pas untuk dimakannya selama didalam sana, dia sudah memilih _film _dengan _genre_ _action_, Jongin sangat benar-benar cocok dengan gadis ini karena rata-rata gadis lebih memilih genre _romantic_ daripada _action_ dan kalau saja Kyungsoo sama dengan gadis yang lainnya pasti dia mati kebosanan didalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, aku memesan _nachoos _dan soda untuk minumannya."ujar Kyungsoo ramah, sang pelayan _counter_ mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanan Kyungsoo, gadis itu melihat Jongin hanya diam saja disebelahnya.

"Jongin, kau ingin memesan apa?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang lengan Jongin, pria itu nampak berfikir sambil menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin entah mengapa dia sangat malu ditatap Jongin seperti itu.

"Sama denganmu saja, Soo."gumam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, Kyungsoo segera bilang kepada pelayan yang lain untuk membuatkan pesanan yang sama dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Kyungsoo telah jadi, gadis itu menatap berbinar _snack_ dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta _cheese sauce_ untuk _nachoos_ku?"pinta Kyungsoo kepada pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya dan dia memberikan satu _sashet_ saus keju tersebut, gadis itu berucap terimakasih.

"Jongin, aku membayar makanan ini sendiri atau kau yang membayarnya?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

"Tenanglah.. Aku yang membayarnya. Ayo kita segera masuk ke _cinema_. _Film _yang akan kita tonton akan segera diputar,"Ajak Jongin setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, setalah membuka _sauce_nya mereka memasuki tempat pemutaran _filmnya_.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap karena _film_ mereka tengah berputar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat serius menonton pada layar raksasa itu. Dari raut wajahnya Kyungsoo tidak ada rasa takut, dia juga terkadang memakan _nachoos_nya sambil melihat adegan yang sangat mengerikan, dia menontonnya sangat santai sekali. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sangat santai itu berdecak kagum, dia juga meminum sodanya. Adegan _film_ tersebut sangat menegangkan ketika seorang _detective_ menemukan seorang tersangka tersebut, mata Kyungsoo makin membulat _imut_ dengan pancaran berbinar-binar. Jongin juga tengah serius menonton _film _itu dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menatap Jongin yang tengah serius itu. Mata Jongin sangat tajam tapi sangat bagus, hidungnya juga sangat pas untuk wajahnya, rahangnya sangat tegas dan mulut Jongin tengah mengunyah _snack_nya itu sangat lucu,bibir pria itu tebal dan _menggoda_, rambutnya yang hitam legam membuatnya berkharisma beserta kulit yang termasuk _cokelat_ untuk ukuran orang Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar pada ruangan itu dan seketika lampu telah menyala terang benderang menandakan _film _telah usai, Jongin memanggil gadis disampingnya yang menatap kecewa kearah layar raksasa itu.

"Kau mau pulang atau mau berjalan-jalan kemana?"tanya Jongin saat mereka telah keluar dari _lift _dan tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya diam saja dia terlalu malas jika dirumah namun dia tidak tahu mau kemana.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku sangat bingung sekali, bagaimana jika sekarang kau saja yang menentukan mau kemana?"Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengotak-atik ponselnya, sekarang pukul tujuh malam dia melihat gurat kelelahan diwajah cantik gadis itu.

"Mari kita pulang saja, kau sangat lelah bukan?"tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya_, darimana dia tahu kalau aku sangat lelah_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau sudah tau rumahku belum?"tanya Kyungsoo kepada pemuda itu, kini mereka membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitam tersebut dan duduk di kursi penumpang dan kemudinya, mereka terlihat sedikit sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui rumahmu, Soo."Jawab Jongin sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan dengan langit yang kini telah gelap, dia mengambil ponselnya, dia tersenyum menatap ponselnya.

'CKRIK'

Sebuah suara berasal dari ponsel canggih berwarna putih milik Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh kearah gadis itu. Dia terkekeh dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Kau habis mengambil gambar apa?"tanya Jongin sambil menatap kearah jalan.

"Aku habis mengambil gambar jalanan yang lumayan sepi dan inginku _upload _ke _account Instagram_ku. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya serius. Jongin hanya diam saja, dia sedang ingin diam saja menikmati waktu tenang bersama gadis itu.

"Jongin, apa kau punya _account Instagram_?" Kyungsoo membuka suara saat sudah mendekati area ruamahnya.

"Aku punya, biarku _follow_ _account_mu saja."jawab Jongin sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman luas rumah gadis itu.

"_Geurae._ Jongin terimakasih telah mengantarkanku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sampai bertemu lagi,"Kyungsoo sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya, Jongin senang jika Kyungsoo benar-benar mengharapkannyabertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Jongin membantu gadis itu dan memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kupinjam ponselmu sebentar _eotte_?"pinta Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh dan menyerahkan ponselnya. Jongin terlihat mengutak-atik ponsel Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya.

"Ini kukembalikan ponselmu, disana sudah ada nomor ponselku. Kau jika membutuhkan sesuatu bisa menghubungiku, _nde_."ujar Jongin dengan senyuman konyol dan Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Jongin. Jja! Aku pulang dulu, kau segeralah kembali kerumah. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, Bye!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil itu dan menutupnya kembali, dia menatap mobil yang tengah berputar balik dihadapannya dan berlalu dari rumahnya. Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan sambutan dari sang _eomma_, Tiffany tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh anaknya yang ramping itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, _honey_? Apakah Jongin sangat baik padamu?"tanya Tiffany sambil menggandeng lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan mengantarkannya sampai kamarnya.

"Dia memang baik, _Mom_. Tetapi tatapan matanya tetap menakutkan bagiku."Kyungsoo menghempaskan badannya di _spring bed_nya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan piyama, cepat." Perintah Tiffany menyuruh Kyungsoo berganti piyama, gadis itu masuk di kamar mandi dan sudah memakai piyama. Dia mulai menarik selimutnya sebatas leher dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Tiffany tersenyum melihat sang anak yang kini beranjak dewasa.

"_Good nite, have a nice dream and sleep a tight baby_."Ujar Tiffany sambil mematikan lampu kamar Kyungsoo.

_To be continued..._

.

.

A/N: EEY! ANAK EXO BANYAK YANG PUNYA IG YA!yang belum tau unamenya ini aku kasih tau:

Kris: galaxy_fanfan

Luhan: luexolu

Xiumin: [stagah aku lupa mianhae T_T]

Chanyeol: real_pcy

Kai: real_kai [masih ngambang ya]

Suho: real_kjm [masih ambigu nih]

Dokyungieku my cimit cimit : dorekyungsoo [masih ngambang tapi followersnya bejibun eey]

Astagfirullah, maaf ya chapter ini mengecewakan kalian. Aku juga lagi fokus belajar buat ujian nasional. dan well ini sudah termasuk panjangkan? makasih ya buat review kalian. Aku mohon kalian rrajin-rajinlah mereview fanfiction aneh ini biar saya semangat/? dan ya mungkin buat beberapa hari kedepan saya gabisa update lagi karena lagi UN. mohon bantuannya.

saatnya membalas review!

**fit **  
Kamu jangan panggil aku min dong ya:) Kipo atau Kydo aja ya :) Makasih ya udah mau bacanya, dan ini lanjutannya :)  
**Lee Na **  
Ini udah aku update ya sayang. makasih udah review! :)  
**readers1214**   
ciye Kaisoo shipper! Hai!  
** 12 **  
Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ya. hehehe:)  
**Pororo **  
Ih kamu maksa deh, hehehe. iya ini aku lanjut yaa:)  
**Al **  
kamu jangan kepoin aku dong, jadi malu deh/? iya aku lanjut kok yaa:)

Iya ayo kita semangat buat ujiannya!

**Pororoeu **  
Yatuhan jangan panggil aku kak ya, kayanya aku terlalu tua banget deh /? iya dilanjut kok sayang  
**KaiSa **  
Iya, maafin aku ya :) kesalahan tekhnis tuh, banyak typonya. sekarang kamu bisa liat kok ya. maaf:(  
**shinta**  
Kamu lliat lanjutan Chanter selanjutnya aja, aku udah update loh/?

**Ah Jimin **  
Insyaallah deh seru/? iyaa dilanjut sayang :)  
**younlaycious88  
**panjangin dong ya:( otakku lagi ngadat hehe, maaf:(  
**uffiejung  
**Iya, author juga kelepek klepek sama akang Kyungsoo *ketjup basah Dokyung*

**shinlophloph**

iya teh, yang kamu baca masih prolog, buka aja chapter selanjutnya.:)  
**ArraHyeri2 **  
Iya makasih ya. aku gabisa jamin ini bakalan keren :( otakku sangat labil sekali huweee:( iya makasih ya  
**Alkey PCY **  
Iya kak Alkey/? juga lanjutin ffnya dong ya /kedipin mata/

**sehunpou **

Iya kak, masih bocah nih/? masih kaum labil menuju abu-abu nih ya. iya makasih ya kak :)  
**SuJuXOXO91 **

Astagah! serem amat Khunti, KhunFanny aja deh ya. iya demam mereka abisnya cocok tau apalagi pas masa-masa mereka masih main kode-kodean lewat album/?  
**dorekyungsoo93 **

Iya, Jongin mah gampang kepincut sama bebi Kyungsooku hahahaha  
** .16**

#akurapopo haha iya kayanya, mewanti wanti aja tau tau aja bed scenenya. walaupun ga semua chapter ada adegan itunya. iya makasih yaaa

**kaisooshipper **

ini udah lanjut beybiih  
**LuXiaoLu **

Iya semoga haha, ey pen name kamu kaya username ig nya luhan!  
**LAB27 **

udah author-nim!  
**yixingcom **

/peluk kyungsoo/ kamu maksaa ih :* ini aku lanjutkok /plak  
**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH **

Aduh kamu buat aku terhura deh beb :* /ketjup basah/ iya makasih yaa /peluk Kyungsoo/

**exindira **

iya aku buat gereget kaya maddok yang selalu greget/?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

Attention! Alasan saya memberi rate M pada Fanfiction ini adalah untuk mewanti-wanti siapa tau ada lemon, rape scene, kiss scene, bed scene dan yang lainnya dan tidak sesuai EYD. Oh ya saya minta maaf atas salah nama dari SOPA, saya juga manusia yang terlalu banyak salah dan saya juga masih newbie untuk mengenal tentang kehidupan Korea karena baru satu setengah tahun mengerti tentang Korea. Mohon bantuannya!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai didepan tempatnya bersekolah, rambutnya di ikat satu dengan poni sebatas mata dan seragam sekolah tersebut dengan tas sekolah berwarna hitam dibalik punggungnya dengan blazer khas _Seoul Of Performing School _ dengan rok pendek dan sepatu tanpa kaos kaki yang panjang, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Banyak sekali teman-teman yang menyapanya dan Kyungsoo membalanya dengan senyuman dan _bow_ dia juga berjalan bersama beberapa temannya sambil mengobrolkan apapun dan terkadang Kyungsoo ikut menimpalinya.

"Eoh, Kyungsoo.. Apa kau dekat dengan Kim Jongin?"tanya Suzy tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dia menatap Suzy bingung.

"Aku tidak tau Suzy-ah. Aku hanya sebatas mengenalnya saja, mengapa?"tanya Kyungsoo, mereka mulai memasuki _lift_ pada sekolah tersebut. Suzy terkekeh, ternyata temannya ini sangat polos dan begitu tidak mengerti.

"Aku semalam melihat _account_ instagram Jongin, dan dia mem-_follow account_mu dan kau juga sebaliknya. Padahal setahuku kau tidak pernah bersapa dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Ah, aku kemarin baru mengenalnya Suzy. Ternyata kami ber_partner_ untuk dua majalah, ya sebatas itu saja...mungkin."lirihnya diakhir, Suzy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda mengerti.

"Apa semalam kau pergi dengannya, Kyungie?"tanya Suzy ketika mereka melangkah keluar, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Dari kejahuan nampak Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, Suzy menyikut temannya agar membalas senyuman Jongin, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menunjukkan _heart shaped_ _lips_nya.

"Suzy, darimana kau tahu bahwa aku dan Jongin pergi bersama?"tanya Kyungsoo heran, Suzy tertawa ringan dia menatap _class-mate_nya yang cantik ini dengan tertawa.

"Aku melihat foto _posting_ mu di Instagram, dan dari _dashboard_ saja terlihat jika itu mobil Jongin. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah pulang bersama karena dia _neighborhood _ku. Tapi tenanglah kau bisa mempercayaiku agar tidak ada desas-desus kebersamaan kalian."Suzy mengusap pundak Kyungsoo dan dia pamit untuk menuju kelasnya, ya memang mereka berbeda kelas tetapi Kyungsoo mudah akrab dengan temannya, Suzy salah satunya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan melihat disebelah bangkunya terdapat Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku, Gadis sipit itu serius sekali dan Kyungsoo menatap ponsel Baekhun yang tergeletak dimeja itu menyala dan menampilkan _screen lock_nya dengan tampilan seorang namja dan yeoja tengah ber_selca_ bersama, Kyungsoo mengenal yeoja pada foto tersebut yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan namja itu seingatnya itu _manager _Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil dan otaknya mencari cara untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baekie~ Siapa nama _namja_ itu? Mengapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku, kau lupa ya? Dan namanya siapa itu...kau memanggilnya _bidobbidobbidoobiyodapark_ apa namanya sepanjang itu?" sontak wajah Baekhyun merona dan Kyungsoo mengerling jahil, Baekhyun berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkannya, Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menunjukkan _eye smile_ yang diturunkan dari Tiffany tersebut. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah kesalnya, dan dia mulai menjelaskan siapa _bidobbidobbidoobiyodapark _yang ternyata bernama asli _Park Chanyeol_ dan ternyata memang benar jika namja itu adalah _manager_ dari Kim Jongin. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam sehingga Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kyungie-ya, kau semalam kemana saja dengan Jongin?"bisik Baekhyun hati-hati. Kyungsoo terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil membuka bukunya.

"Eum... aku- aku sama Jongin hanya pergi ke tempat pemutaran _film _bersama dan pulang.. Eh-em Ya.. ya.. ya hanya itu saja."Suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan merapikan rambutnya kepada Baekhyun, bisa jadi sahabatnya itu histeris apalagi ia takut temannya yang bernama Naeun tak sadarkan diri karena mendengar Kyungsoo berjalan dengan Jongin.

"Tidak perlu gugup baby~ Aku hanya bertanya saja. Hahaha.."Baekhyun terkekeh, tanpa bertanya pada Kyungsoo pun dia sudah mengetahui jika kemarin Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama dan salahkan Jongin yang cerita dengan mata berbinar kepada Chanyeol. Konyol.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun sebal, bagaimana bisa dia hari ini tertindas lagi-lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel canggih tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sebal. Dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan memainkannya. Dia iseng membuka aplikasi kamera dan melakukan yang sering orang sebut _selca _atau _selfie_ , Kyungsoo ber_pose _tanpa ekspresi tapi itu sangat menggemaskan apalagi dengan rambut tergerai dengan poni yang dijepit kebelakang, sangat seperti apel yang manis... Lalu dengan isengnya dia mem_posting_ foto tersebut di account _Me2Day_nya, dengan caption "Hari ini aku sekolah, semangatlah Kyungsoo! Seperti biasanya inilah aku yang habis di goda oleh ByunBaek! KKKKK~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika _postingannya _dikomentari oleh penggemarnya, antaralain: "Kya! Kyungsoo _eonnie_ sangat cantik dengan seragam SOPA! Semangatlah, aku akan ikut membantu _eonnie_ mem_bully_ Baekhyun _eonnie_." "Dimana Byun _eonnie_ku? Aku merindukan kalian ber-_selfie_! Kajja!" "_Eonnie_! Aku kemarin melihatmu di_cinema_ sedang bersama Jongin _Oppa_ dan kalian sangat cocok!" "Aish! Mengapa Kyungie _eonnie _selalu menggemaskan!" "_Noona_! Kau sangat imut, cantik dan sempurna! _I like You but_ Jongin Hyung merebutmu dariku T-T." "Hei kenapa kalian membahas Jongin_ hyung_ dengan Kyungie _noona_? Mereka tidak berfoto bersama!" "_Eonnie! _Aku menunggu terbitan _High Cut_ dan _Vogue Girl _ minggu ini! Menunggu Jongin-Kyungsoo momment dan aku akan menjadi _shipper _pertama kalian!" "Kemarin aku melihat Kyungie _noona _ bersama Tiffany _eomma_ dan Jongin _hyung _makan bersama dengan bahagia!" "HEI! BERHENTI MENYEBARKAN YANG BUKAN FAKTA! KYUNGIE _NOONA_ IS MINE!"

Kyungsoo terkejut membaca komentar tentang Jongin dalam fotonya, dia merutuk bagaimana bisa penggemarnya membahas Jongin. Padahal dalam foto tersebut hanya ada dirinya, tidak ada Jongin sama sekali. Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi Instagramnya, dan Jongin me _likes_ semua _posting_annya. Sial sekali wajahnya memanas, berarti Jongin melihat dan menyukai bagaimana _pose_nya dan yang paling memalukan adalah fotonya dengan Baekhyun dengan foto yang digabung menjadi empat dengan efek _sepia_, difoto bagian pertama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpose dengan tangan lambang _metal _dan wajah dibuat se _aneh _mungkin dan tetap saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat mempesona. Pada bagian kedua mata mereka menatap pada arah pojok atas dengan lidah dijulurkan, pada foto ketiga mereka berpose seperti menembak dengan mata yang terlihat _wink_ dan pose terakhir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan menatap kamera dengan ekspresi terkejut, dan itu adalah foto yang sangat memalukan dan Jongin dia melihat notifikasi pada accountnya tersebut dan matanya menatap layar ponsel itu tak percaya, kjongin said`"LOL! I'm overdose! dorekyungsoo" dan itu memang benar account milik Jongin, pantas saja _fans_nya membicarakan Jongin.

Guru pun memasuki kelas Kyungsoo dan memulai pembelajaran, kelas hening karena mereka sibuk memahami materi dan akan bertanya kepada guru didepan jika ada yang tidak paham. Baekhyun sedikit menyenandungkan lagu yang liriknya digunakan untuk mengumpat guru yang tengah memberi tugas tersebut, Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, bukannya Kyungsoo tak ingin menegur Baekhyun hanya saja dia takut jika guru tersebut melihatnya tengah menceramahi Baekhyun dan berakhir keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, mata bulatnya terus menatap kearah jalan. Sudah tigapuluh menit dia diam disini, Tiffany baru memberinya pesan singkat yang membuatnya ingin marah dan parahnya Tiffany _mommy_ nya menyuruh Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin, pria yang tengah gencar-gencarkan oleh _fans_nya bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, _Hell yeah_. Kyungsoo mulai menelpon Jongin, tapi pria itu tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berbicara kasar untuk meluapkan emosinya. Kyungsoo masih mencoba menelpon Jongin dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dan masih sama, ini kali keempatnya dan jika tidak diangkat dia nekat naik _bus_ yang ada saja.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

Mata Kyungsoo masih menatap sekitarnya, ternyata sudah sepi. Sehingga dia tidak menyadari apapun.

"_Hallo! Anybody there?"_

"Ah! Jongin, kau darimana saja tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Nada suara Kyungsoo sangat terdengar tengah kesal, ternyata suara Jongin terdengar serak ditelepon, mukanya merona tipis.

_"Mianhae, Soo. Aku habis mandi, ada apa menelponku?"_

"Cha! Kau bisa menjemputku ke sekolah dan mengantarku kedaerah _Gangnam_?"Kyungsoo menatap kukunya yang bercat warna _soft yellow_.

_"Baiklah, tunggu sepuluh menit lagi. See you!"_

"See you.." Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan mengirim pesan kepada _manager_nya Sunyoung Park, _managernya _dari tadi sudah mengiriminya pesan agar Kyungsoo segera hadir disana. Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya sudah lelah, apakah Jongin masih lama? Pikirnya. Dia pun kembali membuka aplikasi _Me2day_nya dan matanya terkejut ketika menatap fotonya dan Jongin kemarin malam tersebar dan menjadi perbincangan hangat, banyak yang bilang serasi dan lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kesal, ini sebenarnya ulah siapa yang sangat menjengkelkan hatinya. Padahal kemarin _cinema_ sudah sepi dan dia ingat jika bertemu dengan Yoona _ahjumma. _Tapi, tidak mungkin itu ulah kejahilan Yoona.

Mobil _Audy A6 _berwarna putih berhenti didepannya, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jongin dan segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang dengan mata yang terpejam, Jongin hanya menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyungsoo, berikan alamatnya dan kau tidurlah. Lima belas menit lagi kita sampai,"Jongin mulai menginjak pedal gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo memberikan alamatnya pada Jongin yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, untuk melepas lelah.

Jalanan sedikit sepi dan Jongin sesekali menatapwajah cantik gadis itu, dan jantungnya berdegub kencang rambut panjang gadis itu sedikit berantakkan juga rok sekolahnya tersingkap menampilkan pahanya yang mulus dan panjang, Jongin hanya menahan ekstra besar tentang hasrat lelakinya. _Bukan saatnya..._pikirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya, bias cahaya yang memasuki retinanya sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia pun segera membenarkan posisi duduknya, dilihatnya Jongin tengah bertelefon, dan dia menatap sekelilingnya ini sudah memasuki daerah Gangnam,_tebaknya_. Saat dia menoleh kearah Jongin lagi dan Jongin pun menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah bangun?"tanya Jongin sedikit basa-basi. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman, dia juga mengingat percakapan Jongin tadi yang tentang _menanyakan keadaan _dan berkata _semoga anak-anakku baik-baik saja_. Jujur saja itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Eum.. Jongin-ah apakah kau sudah memiliki... _anak_?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar _sungkan_, Sialnya Jongin tertawa renyah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di _parking area_ gedung tersebut.

"Ah~ tentu saja, namanya _Monggu_, _Jjanggu _dan _JjangAh_. Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?"jawab Jongin dengan menaikkan alisnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah mengapa rasanya dirongga dadanya terasa _nyeri_.

"Kenalkan kepadaku setelah pemotretan ini _eotte_?"tawar Kyungsoo dengan sinar mata meredup, Jongin juga bukan pria yang tidak paham dengan tatapan wanita. Dia senang Kyungsoo terlihat seperti... _cemburu_.

'Grep'

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dan membisikan kata.

"_Mereka bukan anakku, mereka memang puppy tapi aku tidak suka jika memanggilnya hewan peliharaan. Jangan marah."_Bisikkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tercengang, dia menerka darimana Jongin tau jika dia marah dan kesal, Kyungsoo segera melapas pelukan Jongin dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki gedung, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat merona dan Jongin juga sangat salah tingkah.

Mereka menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai 12 gedung itu, suasana canggung dan hening. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

"Eum... Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Aku hanya terkejut saja mendengar kau memiliki _anak_. _Jeoseonghamnida_," Kyungsoo menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Tak perlu kau berbohong kepadaku, Soo. Aku sudah memahamimu dengan baik."Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo, pintu _lift _terbuka dan mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk leuar dari _lift_. Seorang wanita berambut sebahu dengan warna hitam dengan tinggu sekitar 159 cm itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlari kearah wanita itu dan Jongin hanya berjalan santai dengan wajah ditundukkannya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_, _Eonnie_. Aku tahu aku terlambat, ini karena supirku tidak bisa menjemputku dan aku harus menunggu Jongin dahulu. _Eonnie_ ini teman baruku, namanya Kim Jongin. Jongin perkenalkan ini Luna Park, _manager _tersayangku."Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Jongin dan dia melihat _manager_ dan Jongin saling _bow._

"Senang mengenalmu Jongin."Luna tersenyum menatap pemuda tinggi dengan kulit _tan_.

"Senang mengenalmu juga, _noona_." Jongin tersenyum ramah dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Luna, dia dipanggil oleh _crew_ dan disuruh mengganti pakaiannya.

Jongin dan Luna masih asyik berbincang, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang gantinya dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dan polesan tipis _make-up_ serta _dress _sebatas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna _pink pastel _dengan motif bunga yang sangat menawan. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan imut, Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin pun mulai bertanya. Untungnya dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Jongin.

"Jongin, apa aku aneh dengan pakaian seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut sedih, Jongin hanya terkekeh saja dan membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Luna pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua, ia sangat tau jika Jongin tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

" _Aniyo, _Soo. _You're such as princess_. _Pretty as usual_. Masuklah keruangan pemotretan, mereka menunggumu. _Fighting!_" Jongin menyemangati Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan _eye-smile_ yang dia miliki dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu dan berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Jongin.

_Etude House_, catalog ternama di Asia. Gadis itu tengah berpose dengan imut sambil menggenggam_ parfume_ keluaran terbaru dan menatap kamera seakan-akan menarik untuk membeli _parfume _yang di pegangnya. Para _crew _kembali sibuk ketika pemotretan sesi pertama selesai dan kini Kyungsoo sudah di bawa menuju ruang ganti, Jongin hanya menatap siatuasi ramai itu sedikit terkekeh, ternyata memang sibuk, Luna pun tampak ikut dengan kesibukan _crew_ dia menuntun Kyungsoo yang kini dengan rambut diikat satu tanpa _poni_ dan anak rambutnya dibiarkan lolos tak terikat dengan _dress_ yang hanya menutupi kaki jenjangnya, dan tanpa lengan dengan potongan dada sedikit rendah. _Sang pengarah gaya _ menjelaskan seperti apa Kyungsoo berpose dan Kyungsoo memahaminya dengan baik dan tersenyum. Pada foto pertama dia membelakangi kamera dan menolehkan kepalanya ke bahu kirinya ekspresinya seperti menghirup wanginya parfum itu dan pada _pose _kedua dia menempelkan botol parfum pada pipinya dan tertawa bahagia sehingga menunjukkan _heart shaped lips_ dan mata yang hampir membentuk bulan sabit. Sangat cantik dan sukses membuat Jongin semakin menginginkan gadis itu.

Para _crew _bertepuk tangan meriah, Kyungsoo melakukan _bow_ dengan wajah malu-malunya. Tuan Jin –photograper– itu menatap Kyungsoo bangga dan Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo memeluk Luna erat, karena dia berhasil melakukan yang terbaik pada hari ini, Luna membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan banyak pujian untuk gadis cantik itu. Jongin hanta menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan _bingung_.

"_Eonnie, _ temani aku keruang ganti. Apakah _eonnie_ membawa pakaian gantiku?"tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luna, kini mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Luna menganggukkan kepalanya dan membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan _dress_ tersebut. _Dress _berwarna putih susu itu pun lepas dari tubuh proposional Kyungsoo dan Luna hanya menatap punggung putih Kyungsoo sambil berdecak kagum. Luna menyerahkan pakaian Kyungsoo yang berupa kaos putih dengan galur hitam putih pada bagian bawahnya dan _hotpans_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna merah muda, Luna hanya duduk didepan kaca rias sambil menunggu Kyungsoo keluar, beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah Kyungsoo dengan pakaian yang melekat pas di tubuhnya apalagi dia memamerkan kaki jenjang dan mulus miliknya.

.

.

.

"_Eonnie_, apa kau mau pulang bersama?"tanya Kyungsoo menegur Luna,Luna hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan pulang dijemput Jinki, kau pulanglah duluan." Luna membereskan apapun yang berserakkan diruangan itu dan Kyungsoo juga ikut membantu, maklumi saja gadis cantik itu penyuka kebersihan. Setelah rapi dia pamit kepada Luna dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah staf di gedung ini yang menyapanya, dia melihat Jongin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Jongin sambil berdiri tegak dan menatap ponselnya, dilayar ponselnya tertera pukul 06.15 PM KST. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kajja, aku ingin melihat _anak-anakmu_ Jongin." Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Jongin dengan antusias, Jongin menggenggam jemari gadis itu dan mengajak gadis itu berlari menuju _lift_.

Setelah memasuki _lift _ binar bahagia Kyungsoo tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memainkan ponselnya dan terlihat menelpon seseorang, pintu _lift _terbuka dan mereka keluar dari _lift _tergesa-gesa karena melihat banyak kerumunan manusia didepan sana, beruntungnya Kyungsoo membawa kacamata hitam dan topi hitamnya sehingga bisa menutupi penyamarannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan disela-sela kerumunan orang itu yang tak lain adalah fans dari gadis cantik dibelakangnya, terdengar bisikan yang bertanya mengapa ada Jongin dan mereka tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya sedikit terkekeh geli, apa benar _fans_ Kyungsoo tidak mengenali penyamaran gadis itu, ada _fans _perempuan yang bertanya pada Jongin tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo, namun pria itu enggan menjawab dan fans itu pun mengabaikan keberadaan gadis dengan topi hitam dan rambut yang hampir menutupi wajahnya dari samping juga dengan kacamata hitam.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita terbebas dari mereka,"ucap Kyungsoo lega, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang, sedangkan Jongin hanya menggumam dan mengendarai dengan cepat menuju keapartement _noona_ kandungnya yang bernama Kim Taemin .

Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil mewah ini, baik Jongin atau Kyungsoo mereka tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan.

.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong, Noona!_ " Jongin memeluk Taemin erat begitupula dengan Taemin, Kyungsoo hanya menatap kakak beradik itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia juga melihat ketiga anak anjing yang lucu mengitari kaki jenjangnya, Kyungsoo menundukkan badannya dan mengelus lembut bulu-bulu anjing tersebut, terlihat binar bahagia diwajahnya. Taemin hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Monggu, Jjanggu dan JjangAh. _Come here_.."teriak Taemin, sontak saja ketiga anjing lucu itu menghampiri Taemin dan meloncat-loncat dengan lucunya.

"Anak-anak, _say_ '_Annyeong_' kepada _eomma_ kalian!" Perintah Taemin, Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya kaget, dia menatap Jongin bingung dan pria itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Ketiga anak anjing itu duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil menggonggong bersamaan yang terdengar lucu, sehingga Kyungsoo duduk dengan tumpuan kakinya dan mengusap lembut bulu ketiga _anak_ itu.

"Kalian tidak merindukkan _appa_?"tanya Jongin kepada tiga _anak _itu sehingga ketiga anak anjing itu melompat kedalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Taemin hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jongin yang layaknya seorang _Appa_ yang baru pulang dari pergi jauhnya.

.

.

"Ehm.. Apakah kau _kekasih _dari Jongin?"tanya Taemin kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah memangku JjangAh, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Taemin. Dia menatap Taemin bertanya.

"Bukan, _Eonnie_. Kami baru berteman, bagaimana bisa Taemin _eonnie_ menyimpulkan bahwa kami sepasang _kekasih_?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan alisnya, Taemin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis polos disampingnya. Ternyata Jongin membohonginya, dia akan membalaskan dendamnya saja pada adiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya asal menebak, saja."Taemin beranjak dari sofa, dia menghampiri Jongin yang tengah tengkurap di kamar tamu sambil bermain dengan Monggu, Taemin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jelaskan-siapa-Kyungsoo-itu?"tanya Taemin dengan muka kesal, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dia temanku, _noona_!"jawab Jongin santai membuat Taemin melemparkan bantal ke wajah Jongin, dan Jongin hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Beraninya kau membohongi _noona_mu. YA!"jerit Taemin yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri dan berlari menuju sofa diruang tengah sambil menggendong Monggu.

Taemin hanya menghela nafas kasar, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menatap bingung kearah Jongin-Taemin lalu dia memainkan bulu halus milik Jjangah. Taemin pun meraih jaketnya, dia pamit kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan ke _minimarket_ dekat apartementnya.

Tinggal lah Jongin, Kyungsoo beserta _ketiga anak_. Jongin memainkan Monggu sambil tertawa bahagia, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin polos dan mengecup pipi pemuda disampingnya, sontak saja Jongin mematung dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Gadis itu hanya berkedip polos saja dengan mulut yang setengah membuka, Jongin memukul kepalanya karena otaknya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang gadis itu.

"Jongin, _are you okay_?"tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Jongin hanya menggeleng saja sambil mengelus lembut tubuh Monggu.

"_Kau baru saja menciumku_.."Lirih Jongin sambil membelai pipinya sendiri, Kyungsoo yang mendengar langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Itu tanda ternima kasihku untuk hari ini, Jongin. Apa aku salah?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, Jongin kembali memukul kepalanya yang mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang berunsur 21+ Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin yang akan memukul kepalanya kembali.

"Jongin, jangan memukul kepalamu sendiri. Nanti otakmu bisa tergeser.."Ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut terdalam.

Gadis itu masih dengan tatapan polos, bibir merah muda alami itu setengah membuka dan membuat Jongin segera mengecupnya. Kyungsoo nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin, namun ketika Jongin melepaskan kecupannya itu dia mendesah lega.

Jongin kembali mencup bibir milik gadis cantik dihadapannya, dia merasa tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dan ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Jongin mulai menjilati kedua belah bibir gadis itu , setelah dia puas merasakan bibir gadis itu yang ternyata semanis _lollypop_ itu dia mulai menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa berusaha memberontak namun dia terlalu lemah, entah kemana hilangnya Monggu dan JjangAh tadi.

Kini lidah Jongin mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi rapih milik _model_ cantik itu, kepalanya pun dimiringkan ke kiri, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk gadis itu agar semakin mendekat kepada Jongin. Lidah Jongin mulai menggelitik langit-langit milik Kyungsoo dan membelai lembut lidah milik Kyungsoo, entah bagai mana caranya kedua lidah itu tengan saling membelilit dan tangan Kyungsoo sudah mengalungkan di leher Jongin.

Jongin menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Gadis polos itu hanya mengikuti apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya, dia merasakan sensasi yang aneh dan manis sehingga ia pasrah.

Kini Jongin menyesap kuat lidah Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara aneh. Kyungsoo mendorong dada bidang pria di depannya karena dadanya terasa sesak, Jongin pun melepaskan tautan mereka, entah saliva milik siapa yang mengalir di dagu mereka.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya pada perut Jongin yang sukses membuat pria itu tertawa geli, posisi mereka masih sama dengan kejadian tadi. Jongin menyibakkan rambut halus milik Kyungsoo, pria itu menjilat lembut daun telinga gadis cantik itu.

"Uh~ gelih...eungh" desahan Kyungsoo terdengar keras di telinga Jongin membuat pemuda itu gencar memainkan telinga gadis itu, Jongin menghisap dan menggigit lembut _cuping_ telinga Kyungsoo.

"Akh~ Jongh...iin..hhh" Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, membuat Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari telinga gadis itu dan kali ini dia mencium seluruh bagian wajah cantik itu dari kening menuju kedua kelopak mata gadis itu kemudian ujung hidung gadis itu sambil menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan yang terakhir Jongin hanya mengecup bibir merah itu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan malu-malu, dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Jongin.

"Jangan menundukkan kepala seperti itu, Soo. Kau membuatku bersalah, apakah kau tak suka dengan yang tadi?"tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang kembali memainkan perut milik Jongin.

"Aku...sangat...suka. Rasanya.. manis."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang merona cantik itu, Jongin mengelap ujung dagu Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan jejak saliva mereka yang tercampur. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap lelehan saliva di dagu Jongin, pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan polos gadis itu.

Pintu _apartement_ terbuka, Taemin tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan erat dan kepalanya menyandarkan didada bidang adiknya itu.

"_A-A-Anyeong_, maaf mengganggu kalian." Taemin berujar gugup, dia tidak berani menatap kearah sofa. Padahal Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya duduk bersama tak melakukan apapun, apalagi Kyungsoo tengah tertidur.

.

.

.

Taemin kembali dari dapurnya menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini telah duduk dengan normal. Menurutnya. Dia juga melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menggoda Monggu bersama.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin pulang?"Taemin menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Eonnie kapan pulang?"tanya Kyungsoo polos, dia tak menyadari aura gugup dari Taemin.

"Ah~ Aku baru pulang."jawab Taemin sesantai mungkin.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang. _Noona_ku akan tidur, kajja."Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu segera berdiri dan menatap Taemin dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"_Eonnie_, kami pulang dahulu ya. _See you next time_~"Kyungsoo pamit dan mengecup pipi Taemin, kakak Jonging itu hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati~"Taemin melambaikan tangannya. Jongin hanya pamit kepada ketiga _anak_nya yang tengah tertidur dan melambaikan tangan kearah _noona_nya. Jongin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya menatap punggung Jongin dengan malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Jongin berhenti di pelataran rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membuka _seatbelt_nya dan gadis itu tersenyum kepada Jongin, mereka telah keluar dari mobil.

"Eum~ Jongin, terimakasih telah mengantarkanku pulang."Ujar Kyungsoo dengan rasa canggungnya, Jongin menggenggam tangan halus Kyungsoo.

"Soo, apakah kejadian di _apartement_ _noona_ku itu yang pertama untukmu?"tanya Jongin dengan matanya menatap lurus pas dengan manik mata gadis itu. Kyungsoo dengan gugup menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Yes, you're right_."Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dia menghirup wangi mawar yang _elegant_ ditubuh mungil gadis itu.

"_Thankyou, Soo. You gave me your first kiss_."Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghirup wangi tubuh pria itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Jongin agar segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Annyeonggaseyo~"_ Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobilnya, Kyungsoo pun membalas lambaian dari pria tampan itu.

Pikirannya mendadak bingung, mengapa dia merasa ingin berlama-lama dengan Jongin. Perasaannya nyaman, senang, dan aman. Ditambah jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. _Kyungsoo, are you falling in love with him?_ Batinnya bertanya.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: KYAAAA AKHIRNYA AKU APDET~ MAAF TELAT~ DAN YA SOAL UN NYA BIKIN SAKIT HATI HIX! ABANG YEHET PUNYA INSTA YEEEES!**

**YOYOYO MAKASIH UDAH BACA~**

**REVIEW JUSEYO...**

BBCnindy: Iya kaisoo mah bikin ati seneng /?

3K121418: makasih ya kamu udah nyempetin waktu untuk membaca ff ancur ini. aah~ untungnya UNku lancar~

Rly. : jangan ditembak ntar dokyungku mati ;(

put: rame kaya nanonano ya xD

Leelys Chie Cassiopeia: aku ga berani kasih konflik berat chagi, ntar aku ga bisa kasih penyelesaiannya ;

pororoeu iyaaa makasih, ini aku updet~

Guest: salahin dia kalo di stage suka pasang wajah mesum /.\

rahayuuni: ntar kalo kebanyakan overdose loh~

yamanaka aya: aduh kamu pororo bertransformasi jadi upin ipin/? maap aku suka nistain Jongin T_T

Alkey PCY : iya apalagi pas di backstage overdose uuuh~ Kaisoo is back!

CallmeAlma: iya, punya si ital, abisnya gue buntu pans googling nemunya ital mele yawdah deeh~

SiWonnie407mine : sesuai permintaan kamu ada chanbaeknya~ tapi lewat doang~

Hany Kwan: masih rumor sih yang dorekyungsoo ada yang bilang itu real ada yang bilang fake. sakit hati lola/?

kyungie22: nih kadonya~~~

NS Yoonji: emang biasanya kai gimana ? xD

EXOTICARMYsasha: ini kisah nya si kyungkyung~

Shallow Lin: aah makasih kaak udah mau review ff yang ancur hahaha. iya makasih yaaa :D

ArraHyeri2 : aseeek iya.. ini aku lanjut Kyungsoo udah jatuh cinta kayanya~

dorekyungsoo93 :ah iya makasih ya~ aku juga baru inget hehehe :D

yixingcom: hihi maaf yaaa~ /ketjup

younlaycious88 :alhamdulillah ini aku update yanq~ dan UNnya kemarin bikin sakit hati~

sehunpou: apaan? Elly tran ha? serem amat sih lu kak hahaha. ini aku update hahaha..

Benivella: ini udah masuk chapter lovey dovey belum sih? xD

exindira: makasih sayang :) ini aku update yaa. _review_ lagi ya


	5. Chapter 4

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

Attention! Alasan saya memberi rate M pada Fanfiction ini adalah untuk mewanti-wanti siapa tau ada lemon, rape scene, kiss scene, bed scene dan yang lainnya dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Maaf buat Chapter kemarin, banyak kesalahan dan sangat amat mengecewakan. Beribu-ribu maaf buat kalian!

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Kamis sore, hari ini Jongin tengah melakukan pemotretan ditemani Chanyeol dengan tampangnya yang bodoh –Pikir Jongin– , Jongin tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dihadapan kamera. Ekspresi seperti itu memang sudah menjadi daya tarik bagi Kim Jongin. Ini sudah tiga hari, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo seperti angin yang tak mengerti kemana arahnya. Gadis itu semakin terasa jauh baginya, bahkan setiap pesan singkatnya tidak pernah dibalas. Itu membuat Jongin _gamang_. Pria tampan itu mencoba berfikiran yang baik mengenai gadis itu, mungkin saja gadis itu tengah fokus dengan dunianya.

Rambut _blonde_ milik Jongin disisir dengan sedikit berantakan, kemeja berbahan _jeans _tanpa lengan itu dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Dia tengah duduk dibangku sambil berekspresi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya _sensual_ , matanya menoleh kearah samping dan kedua tangannya diposisikan di kepalanya. Pose kedua, kedua tangannya dibuat tumpuan badannya dan pria tampan itu mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya, selanjutnya dia memasang ekspresi tajam dan tangan kirinya mencengkram kerah bajunya yang sebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menemui Chanyeol di gedung majalah, karena pria itu tengah menemani _model_nya pemotretan. Baekhyun berkata jika dia meminta _phone case_nya yang dipakai oleh pria tiang itu, dan Kyungsoo mendengus bagaimana bisa _mommy_ mengizinkannya menemani Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dipadu dengan _skiny jeans_ _dark blue_ dipadu dengan tas berwarna hitam keluaran _gucci_ bulan lalu menggantung indah di lengan kirinya jangan lupakan rambutnya yang diikat satu tanpa poni sehingga gadis itu hampir serupa dengan _eommanya –Byun Taeyeon–_, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengenakan kemeja _jeans _berwarna biru _jeans_ yang dimasukkan dengan _skiny jeans _berwarna putih gading membentuk kaki jenjang nan kecil milik gadis itu dengan ikat pinggang berwarna cokelat dan jangan lupakan sepatu _kets_ berwarna senada dengan ikat pinggangnya dan rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai tanpa poni dengan model bergelombang dibagian ujung rambutnya membuatnya sangat cantik apalagi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun menggerutu menatap layar ponselnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat pria tinggi tengah melambaikan kearahnya. Dia segera mengikut perut Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis dengan _eyeliner_ itu langsung menoleh kearah pria tinggi itu dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah kesal. Kyungsoo segera lari mengejar Baekhyun dan dia berdiri disamping gadis mungil itu.

"Ah! _Oppa _kau sangat menyebalkan."Baekhyun memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tertawa ringan sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, _chagi_! Ah, ini Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia _yeoja_ yang membuat Jong-errrghhmmmpppfffffhhhhhmmmmm"Kyungsoo menatap mereka bingung. Dia jadi hanya diam seperti patung, dia memerhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo sedikit meragukan jika mereka berdua itu sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol terlihat meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Mana _phonecase_ mu, Park?"tanya Baekhyun ketus, Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun yang diikat satu itu.

"Sialan kau, Byun. Masuklah kedalam dahulu, _phone case_ku ada didalam. Ajak Kyungsoo masuk juga."Chanyeol menyeret tangan kecil Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun hanya menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, matanya fokus pada ubin yang dipijaknya. Saat dia berhenti dan dia mengdongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Jongin yang tengah menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang _jeans_ berwarna _dark blue_, dengan celana yang sama miliknya dengan rambut yang telihat rapi dan dia menggigit bibirnya _sensual_ matanya memancarkan ekspresi bahagia dan membuat kaki Kyungsoo lembek, matanya seakan enggan berkedip dan dia merasa ingin _mencium bibir_ pemuda itu.

Sesaat mereka beradu pandang, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis untuk memberi semangat Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring dan dan menatap kamera dengan pose selanjutnya. Sudah lima belas menit, Kyungsoo diam berdiri dibelakang _photographer_, gadis itu hanya bersedekap tangannya di depan dada dia fokus menatap ekspresi Jongin yang sangat hebat. Seusai pemotretan, pria itu menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah mudanya. Jongin menatap sekitar tidak ditemukan pasangan kekasih _autis_ tersebut, Jongin memberanikan diri menarik Kyungsoo keluar ruangan.

Jongin berhenti tepat didepan ruang ganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin polos. Pria itu diam dan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu, mata mereka beradu dan membuat jantung mereka berdetak diatas normal.

"Jongin... _Damn! I miss you so much!_"Ujar Kyungsoo pelan, sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh dalam hatinya saja dia tidak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir gadis cantik itu.

"_Jinjjayo_?"tanya Jongin memastikan. Kyungsoo bukannya menjawab ataupun mengangguk, gadis itu malah memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Tubuh mereka bertempelan, Jongin juga dapat merasakan dada yang besar untuk ukuran seorang model itu. Pikirnya.

"Aku rasa pendengaranmu belum rusak, _Jonginnie_."Kyungsoo menumpukan dagunya diatas pundak pria tinggi itu, Jongin lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan gadis itu.

"_Wait a minute,_ Soo. Aku akan mengganti pakaiannku dan kita pergi kerumahku, bagaimana?"tanya Jongin dengan tatapan yang lembut bagi Kyungsoo, gadis dengan tinggi 176 _sentimeter_ itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"_Hurry up, Jonginnie_!"Perintah Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh atletis Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya cemberut mendengarkan celoteh Luhan tentang pria bernama _Wu Yifan_, tentang pria Wu yang tinggi, _charm_, mempesona, romantis dan yang lainnya. Terlihat wajah Sehun yang pasrah saja, apakah wanita berusia duapuluh tahun itu tidak mengerti jika dia –cemburu.

Luhan juga bukan sepenuhnya tidak peka, dia senang melihat wajah cemburu Sehun.

"_Noona_, berhentilah membicarakan pria itu."Sehun mulai merengek pada Luhan, Luhan lantas tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk lengan berotot milik kekasihnya.

"Ah~ Akhirnya Sehunnie-ku cemburu~ Baiklah... Aku akan berhenti membicarakan Wu Yifan." Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Sehun dan dibalas kekehan dari Sehun.

"Janji..?"tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Luhan mengangguk antusias dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sehun. Keduanya pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya diam duduk disofa dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai bersikap manja pada Jongin. Gadis cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin dan mulai memainkan ponselnya, melihat ponsel gadis itu, Jongin teringat dengan beberapa pesannya yang tidak dibalas Kyungsoo.

"Soo, mengapa semua pesanku tidak kau balas?"tanya Jongin sambil memainkan rambut panjang bergelombang milik Kyungsoo, Gadis itu langsung menatap Jongin dengan mulut yang di_pout_kan.

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, pekerjaan, kelas memasak, dan kelas musik."Jawab Kyungsoo, dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kenyamanan yang diperolehnya. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya menyeramkan diawal.

"Jujur, aku merasa bersalah mengingat kejadian itu. Karena itu merupakan yang pertama untukmu, bukan? Aku merasa sangat buruk."Ucapan Jongin penuh dengan nada penyesalan, pria itu sesekali menatap raut wajah cantik itu.

"_Aigoo_, aku sangat menyukainya, Jongin. Aku bahkan menginginkannya...lagi _and more than yesterday_."bisik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkaget, pria itu berusaha menahan dirinya. Dia berfikir bahwa ini hanya halusinasinya dan tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menjadi _agresif_, dia hanya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, sudah tidurlah saja. Kau mau tidur disini atau dikamar tamu?"tanya Jongin berusaha mengalihkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap Jongin kesal, dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas kecilnya. Jongin menatapnya bertanya dan memegang tangan kiri gadis itu.

"Hei, kau ingin pulang? tapi, sepertinya kau sedang marah. Apa aku salah bertanya?"Jongin ikut berdiri dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu, matanya mencari tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan. Yang ia temukan hanya tatapan memohon.

"Kau ingin apa?"tanya Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengeluarkan senyuman menggodanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir pria tampan itu.

Jongin hanya diam saja, bahkan ketika tangannya ditarik gadis itu menuju tangga kelantai dua. Dia bahkan menunjukkan dimana kamarnya, dan sepertinya gadis ini akan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri. Jongin tersadar ketika Kyungsoo mengunci kamarnya dan berfikir bahwa ini salah, ini tidak benar.

"Apa-yang-kau-lakukan?"Jongin menggeram menahan emosinya, dia ingin gadis itu tersadar jika gadis itu tengah memancing singa buas, bukannya takut. Gadis itu maha mengecup bibir Jongin dan melepasnya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan yang lebih dari kemarin."jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai sambil membuka dua kancing kemejanya.

"Kau jangan seperti ini. Kumohon.."Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo seolah memberhentikan gadis itu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia merasa bodoh dihadapan pria tampan itu.

"Jongin... aku mohon. Hanya perlu aku yang membuka pakaianku, kau tidak perlu jika kau takut."Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya, dia merasa kecewa. Jongin mengecup kedua matanya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Baiklah.. Biar aku saja yang melepaskan pakaianmu. Biar aku saja yang bekerja, kau carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri."Jongin mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, dia melakukannya dengan intim sehingga lelehan saliva jatuh dari kedua dagu manusia tersebut. Tangan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan sesekali menarik kuat rambut Jongin melampiaskan denyar kenikmatannya. Ciuman yang cukup panjang dan juga tentu membutuhkan nafas yang panjang. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mere dan menatap wajah satu sam lain dengan deru nafas yang keras.

"Bolehkah, aku membuka bajumu?"tanya Jongin sambil meyakinkan gadis itu, gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu dan membiarkan Jongin melepaskan kemejanya dan menyisakannya dengan _bra_ berenda berwarna merah _maroon_. Jongin hanya menatap pahatan indah itu dengan menegak salivanya agar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Kapan kau ada acara pemotretan dan sejenisnya?"tanya Jongin sambil menyentih kedua _breast_ gadis itu, Kyungsoo denga memerah hanya menjawab.

"Minggu depan baru kembali berjalan, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jongin. Tapi, jangan sampai celana salah satu atau kita terlepas. Jika itu terjadi, aku membencimu." Jawaban panjang Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mendesah lega, setidaknya gadis ini membawanya kembali dibatas normal.

Jongin segera membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dan menindih badan gadis mungil tetapi tidak sepenuhnya menyerahkan beban tubuhnya kepada gadis itu, dia mulai merasakan wanginya tubuh gadis ini. Wangi mawar segar yang sangat mendambanya, dia mulai menjilat leher bagian atas gadis itu yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli dan detik berikutnya Jongin mulai menghisap leher putih itu dan menggigitnya lembut, Kyungsoo hanya memanggil manggil nama Jongin tak karuan.

Tangan Jongin dengan berani meremasnya _breast_ yang lebih dari genggamannya dengan lembut namun terkesan memaksa. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah bahagia, memanggil-manggil nama jongin dengan frekuensi tak beraturan dan nada tak tertata. Jongin mulai menurunkan tali _bra_ dari kedua pundak gadis itu hingga sebatas siku milik gadis itu, dan menarik kain penutup dadanya hingga sebatas perut. Dia menatap kaget apa yang didepannya, dua buah gundukkan dengan berlapis kulit putih dan berisi daging kenyal jangan lupakan _nipple_ merah muda kecoklatan mencuat. Jongin mulai memainkan kedua benda itu dan langsung melumat kasar bibir Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengusap lembut punggung besar Jongin. Jongin menghentikan ciuman mereka dan mulutnya mulai merasakan _nipple_ milik Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat. Kaki jenjangnya dilingkarkan pada pinggang Jongin, dan tangannya menekan kepala Jongin agar menghisapnya dalam. Tangan kiri Jonginpun memainkan _nipple_ kanan milik gadis itu. Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya ingin lebih, tetapi ia harus mengingat usianya. Dalam batinnya dia rela menyerahkan miliknya untuk Jongin, _suatu saat nanti_.

Peluh keringat membasahi baik tubuh Kyungsoo maupun Jongin, pria itu tengah meremas pelan kedua _breast_ padat dan kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menyebutkan nama Jongin-Jongin-dan Jongin saja, itu membuat Jongin tersenyum bangga. Jongin membuat banyak tanda kemerahan dileher Kyungsoo, tentu saja pria itu tidak bodoh. Dia menaruhnya di tempat tak terlihat, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang lemas, dia tidak berani melanjutkannya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia membenahi letak _bra_ Kyungsoo juga membenahi Kemaja Kyungsoo, setelahnya dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala gadis itu. Meskipun mereka belum menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, tetapi Jongin telah memilih tempat dimana dia akan menyatakan cintanya.

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh atletis tanpa kaos milik Jongin itu terpampang. Terlihat jelas _abs _Jongin yang sempurna mebuat Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya diatas _abs_ pria itu, Jongin hanya mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"_Daisuki desu."_ Ucap Jongin dengan bahasa Jepang yang membuat Kyungsoo merona dan memeluk Jongin erat.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jonginnie_."bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Jongin dengan sedikit menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Jongin.

Pintu kamar Jongin di ketok heboh, jika Yuri sudah pulang ini sangat keajaiban dunia. Dia yakin ini ulah sahabatnya, Kyungsoo langsung berjengkat bangun dan membenahi penampilannya. Jongin pun begitu dengan menggunakan kaos putihnya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih. Setelah rapih, Kyungsoo mengecup pipi kanan Jongin sambil berkata.

"Kau sangat tampan."

Dan perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu sambil bergumamyang hanya bisa didengar mereka, _"You're my earth, air, water, and fire." _

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan membuka kunci kamar Jongin dan membiarkan pemuda itu membuka pintunya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Taemin _noona_nya. Dia yakin, pasti Taemin akan histeria melihat Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya dengan kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. _Sial_. Batinnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"Jerit Taemin histeris.

.

.

.

**_To be contunued..._**

Aku ucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini dan mereviewnya, aku sangat senang sekali dengan antusias kalian. Setidaknya itu membuatu semangat menulis, dan aku mohon doa semoga aku lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik dan masuk di SMA pilihanku. Amin. Maaf buat readers-nim yang minta aku fast update, karena aku minta maaf, ini last updateku buat bulan ini, karena pulsa modem udah abis dan uangku udah aku buat untuk beli albumnya exo, maaf ya~~~~~~

.

.

Alkey PCY : mimisan juga deh aku~ kemarin yatuhan banyak banget kaisoo momentnya di china~ uuuh~ saya di teel twitter menggila dengan fans internasional hahaha~

puputkyungsoo : makasih~ ini yaa

shinta: kai mah emang gitu /?

exindira: makasih beb~

BBCnindy: updatenya nggak aku jadwal kok~ selama ada mood nulis dan otak encer pasti aku post kok~ doakan saja otak saya encer selama pulsa modem abis, pan enak biar fast update~

LuXiaoLu: sabar ya sayang~

yoyoye: ini lama nggak? xD

yixingcom: iya nih kita berdua sama-sama otaknya rada konslet dan mesum /apaan/ tunggu tanggal mainnya beb, ntar gue coba buat yang pedes kaya cabe-cabean /?

Emaknya HunHan :butuh freezer ga mak? xD

Ega EXOkpopers: iya ini lanjut kokk~

Benivella: emang kemarin baru termasuk skinship? kalau sekarang udah semi dong yah?

NS Yoonji : sok atuh, comot aja Kainya, Kyungsoo jatah oweh eaapz :* /apaan

dorekyungsoo93: tunggu tanggal mainnya /kedap kedip/

sehunpou:Iya kaisoo moment kemaren cethaaaar! SIAUL! sumpah kemaren liat teel banjir iler aah~

SJiRa: Iyaa~ Lupyutu /eh

loveHEENJABUJA: Jadiannya masih lama ya:( sabarya, 3 chapter lagi baru jadian xD

yoow ara: Konfliknya ringan kok, sejauh ini berhubung mood nulis lagi buruk jadi belum aku tambahin konflik. maaf :(

.16: maap gamasuk kayanya, eewh ini racunnya kai ampuh yaaa? xD

**Review Juseyo~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya, _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING!

AU! OC! OOC! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) CHAPTERED! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

Attention! Alasan saya memberi rate M pada Fanfiction ini adalah untuk mewanti-wanti siapa tau ada lemon, rape scene, kiss scene, bed scene dan yang lainnya dan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Taemin masih menatap kedua manusia muda ini yang masih didalam kamar yang sama, entah mengapa kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dia berniat kemari untuk menceritakan tentang kekasihnya, Kim Kibum penyanyi di negeri gingseng itu. Taemin memerhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang memerah, penampilan Jongin sangat berantakan dan bibirnya tak jauh beda dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Taemin hanya menatap mereka tajam dan seperti ingin berteriak lagi.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN BERDUA DIDALAM KAMAR YANG SAMA DENGAN PINTU YANG TERKUNCI?!"jerit Taemin histeris, wajahnya memerah marah. Bukannya dia tak menyetujui kedekatan mereka berdua, dia memijat pelipisnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam menunduk menerima teriakkan Taemin, Taemin sungguh tidak ingin memarahi Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia ingin memarahi Jongin, adik lelakinya. Dia sangat paham dengan jalan pikiran adiknya tersebut.

"Jongin, jelaskan pada _noona_."Lirih Taemin sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, Kyungsoo diam dengan air mata yang mengalir. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan segala kehangatannya. Dia menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih kaget dengan bentakkan Taemin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengecup kening gadis itu lama, dia tersenyum hangat. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah merona malu.

"Tenanglah, _noona_ hanya memarahiku. Dia tidak mungkin berani memarahimu, _Nini_." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan gadis itu, gadis yang sangat cantik yang membuatnya ingin dijadikan miliknya dan harus dijaganya.

"Apa kau yakin?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ragunya, gadis itu menatap mata tajam Jongin. Mencari kejujuran dari pria itu.

"Sangat yakin."

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Taemin diam di ruangan besar itu. Jongin gelisah dengan keadaan hening seperti ini, dia menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya yang hanya diam menunduk dan gadis itu sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Jongin tak memperdulikan keberadaan _noona_nya disana, pria itu memegang dagu Kyungsoo guna gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis cantik itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin takut masih dengan menggigit bibirnya. Jongin perlahan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah gadis itu, agar gadis itu melepaskan giginya dari bibirnya. Bahkan kini jarak wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat amat dekat, Jongin bisa merasakan deru nafas halus gadis itu. Mata mereka saling memancarkan kehangatan.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau bisa membuatnya berdarah. Lepaskanlah.."Jongin berbisik halus didepan wajah Kyungsoo, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis itu dan dia menggesekkan hidung rampingnya kepada hidung tinggi dan lucu milik Kyungsoo. Taemin yang melihat tingkah berani adiknya itu hanya bisa diam, dia kehabisan kata melihat perlakuan manis Jongin.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap _noona_nya. Kyungsoo sesekali menatap Taemin, dia masih malu dengan Taemin.

"Ah.. entahlah aku yakin kalian tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku, bukan?"Taemin membuka percakapan, membuat Kyungsoo memerah dan Jongin hanya berdehem tidak jelas.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo memang tidak melakukan apa yang seperti _noona_ pikirkan. Tapi, bukan berarti kami tidak melakukan apapun. Aku mengaku telah menyentuh Kyungsoo, tapi kami tidak sampai kesana, karena kami mengerti akibatnya."ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memerah malu dengan mata yang berkedip polos dan Taemin hanya tersenyum senang melihat sikap dewasa adiknya.

"_Joseonghamnida, eonnie_."Kyungsoo berucap pelan dan Taemin mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis cantik itu lalu memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Dan Jongin hanya diam saja, dia terlalu malas melihat drama berpelukan yang kakaknya mainkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, coba lihat tengkukmu sendiri. Mengapa banyak bekas gigitan berwarna merah?"Ujar Taemin polos, dia mengikat tinggi rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kala itu juga ikut panik, dia sangat takut jika dia digigit serangga. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap datar kedua gadis cantik itu. Kyungsoo langsung menggelung tinggi rambutnya itu membuat Jongin harus menahan nafasnya dan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Taemin agar mengantarkannya ke _toilet_.

.

.

Terdengar bel rumah berdering, Jongin dengan malas membuka pintu, mungkin saja itu Sehun atau Chanyeol yang akan pamer majalah _playboy _terbarunya. Jongin tercengang melihat _Key –penyanyi yang sangat populer tersebut– _ ada apa pria itu kemari, pikirnya.

"Apakah disini kediaman Kim Taemin?"tanya pria dihadapan Jongin, dan bolehkah kali ini Jongin mencekik kakaknya yang mengenal idola Kyungsoo itu? Jongin hanya menatap datar pria itu dan bersikap dingin.

"_Ye_~ masuklah terlebih dahulu, _noona_ ada didalam." Ujar Jongin sambil berjalan menuju sofanya tadi, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dan Taemin heboh mencari _antiseptic_ karena mereka mengira itu adalah bekas gigitan serangga. Jongin menarik dua gadis heboh itu untuk duduk di sofa. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah merengek minta mencari obat _antiseptic_.

"HHH...Soo _baby_ dan _noona_ku yang cantik dengarkan aku, itu bukan bekas gigitan serangga atau hewan apapun. Itu adalah bekas perbuatanku tadi. Berhentilah heboh, dan _noona_ ada Kim Kibum diruangan tamu. Dia mencarimu."ujar Jongin panjang lebar, Taemin langsung menegang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin malah menyeret Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur, gadis cantik itu hanya menuruti Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

.

.

.

"_Baby_..."Lirih Kibum ketika melihat Taemin yang berdiri di depannya. Taemin memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu, dia menganggap disana tidak ada Kibum.

"Jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini, maafkan aku~ Aku dan gadis sialan itu hanya sebatas mengenal saja. Sudah kubilang jika kita _go public_ saja."Kibum memeluk Taemin erat, pria itu membelai rambut panjang gadisnya. Taemin hanya menangis, dia merasa kesal dengan gadis yang tidak ingin namanya dia ingat kembali.

"Aku takut melihat penggemarmu berkurang, _baby_. Aku lebih baik seperti ini."jawab Taemin lirih, Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak gadis yang dia cintai itu, dia menatap mata Taemin dalam.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kumohon bertahanlah padaku, _dear_."Kibum mengecup dahi kekasihnya lama. Dan Taemin hanya diam memejamkan matanya dan menikmati detik demi detik yang dia lewati dengan lelaki yang dia cintai.

Taemin duduk disamping pria yang dia cintai itu sambil memainkan jari sang kekasih, terlihat sekali jari mereka sangat pas. Dan Kibum hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Taemin.

"Apakah Kim Jongin itu adikmu?"tanya Kibum sambil memainkan rambut Taemin, gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja. Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lelaki itu mengapa sangat dingin kepadaku? Apa kau bercerita tentang skandalku?"tanya Kibum, Taemin hanya menggeleng. Pria itu lantas berfikir, dia mengingat tatapan tidak suka yang Jongin pancarkan tadi, lantas apa yang membuat adik dari kekasihnya itu membencinya?

.

.

.

Jongin masih mengganggu Kyungsoo yang memasak, dari dia memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, mengajaknya bercanda dan melumat sebentar bibir gadis itu, atau Jongin yang memoletkan saus _spaghetti _ ke pipi gadis itu. Kyungsoo sesekali mencubit pinggang pria itu. Sekarang masakan Kyungsoo sudah jadi, dia akan mengantarkan hasil masakannya keruang makan. Jongin hanya diam memandangi punggung gadis itu, gadis cantik itu sangat _menggoda_ dengan _apron_ hitamnya.

"Tolong panggilkan _eonnie_ dan tamunya. Ajak mereka makan bersama,"Kyungsoo menyuruh pria tan itu menuju ruang tamu. Jongin hanya menggerutu saja dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan apronnya dan menuju wastafel terdekat untuk menyuci tangannya, dia melihat cermin yang tak jauh dari sana dan membenahi penampilannya. Wajahnya masih seperti semula, mungkin hanya bibir yang sedikit membengkak karena ulah Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Kibum duduk rapi diruang makan, di meja makan telah terhidang makanan yang dengan penampilan sangat lezat. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Kibum kagum, dengan mata bulat yang berbinarnya tetapi, Kibum hanya menatap Taemin di sampingnya, dan dia juga sadar mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Jongin. Ketika Kibum dan Kyungsoo saling melemparkan senyum seketika itu juga dia merasakan aura marah dari Jongin.

"Kibum-ssi, saya sangat mengagumi anda. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."Kyungsoo membuka percakapan, Jongin menaruh garpunya sedikit kasar dan meminum _lemon tea_nya. Jongin berharap dingin dari _lemon tea _itu bisa memberi efek yang baik baginya. Dia bahkan belum pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo. Yang dia dapatkan biasanya hanya tatapan malu-malu, hangat dan takut. Dia juga ingin dikagumi sama gadis itu.

"Ah, aku berterimakasih padamu, Kyungsoo. Kenalkan Kim Taemin adalah kekasihku."ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum menatap Taemin. Kyungsoo menatap mereka kaget, dan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah~ ternyata _eonnie_ sudah memiliki _namjachingu_~ _Congratulation_!"Kyungsoo berujar senang, dan Jongin diam hanya melahap masakan Kyungsoo yang sangat lezat.

"Kibum _hyung_, kenalkan aku Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo." Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Taemin menatapnya kaget. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, dia menatap marah kearah Jongin.

"_NO!_ Kita belum menjadi kekasih, Jongin."Kyungsoo menatap horor yang malah terkesan _cute_ kepada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Taemin hanya menatap adiknya dan Kyungsoo, mereka sangat serasi. Bahkan Jongin terlihat berubah karena gadis itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih cemberut menatap jalanan, bagaimana bisa Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Padahal, dia baru saja akan ber_selfie_ dengan idolanya. Dan pria yang sedang menyetir ini dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya. Dia masih heran, apa salah Kibum pada Jongin. Pria itu mengapa sangat membenci Kibum, padahal Kibum sangat berperilaku baik dan sopan.

"Jongin..."Kyungsoo merengek ketika Jongin membawanya ke sebuah _cafe_. Pria itu menarik tangan gadis cantik itu, lalu menggagit jemari milik gadis itu.

"Apa salah Kibum _oppa_ padamu? Kau tahu tidak, aku tadi hampir berhasil berfoto dengannya. Kau dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku,"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal, pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Apa kau tidak mengagumiku, Soo?"tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin, bukannya dapat jawaban. Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sambil membuka pintu _cafe_, dia menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut dan memilih tempat yang pas.

"Aku juga mengagumi Jongin, Jongin juga tampan sama seperti Kibum _oppa_, Jongin juga baik sama seperti Kibum _oppa_, Jongin juga sangat perhatian sama seperti Kibum _oppa_. Tapi kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika berdekatan dengan Jongin dan juga aku selalu gugup disampingmu, berbeda dengan saat aku tadi dekat disamping Kibum _oppa_."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan polos dan menggemaskan. Gadis itu mengambil buku menu yang pelayan serahkan padanya. Jongin hanya diam menatap ekspresi gadis itu.

Gadis didepannya ini sangat polos, tidak mengerti jika gadis itu mencintainya. Bahkan gadis itu sangat ramah kepada siapapun. Dan lagi lagi Jongin jatuh kembali kedalam pesona alami gadis itu.

"Jongin ingin minum apa?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin, Jongin hanya diam melihat buku menu.

"Aku ingin segelas _mocha-float_, terimakasih."Jongin menutup buku menunya dan memberikannya pada pelayan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tiffany menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang asik bercanda dan sesekali berdebat. Kyungsoo jika kalah berdebat langsung memukul lengan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap tak terima dan selalu berkata "Kau ini aneh atau apa?" lalu mereka tertawa. Sungguh sangat serasi sekali mereka itu, bahkan sesekali Jongin merapikan rambut Kyungsoo.

"_Hello_. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"tanya Tiffany kepada dua anak muda itu.

"Jongin sangat menyebalkan, _Mom_. Dia bilang jika Kyungsoo jauh lebih cantik daripada Naeun teman sekelasku yang jelas-jelas dia cantik."adu Kyungsoo kepada Tiffany, Tiffany malah tertawa mendengar pengakuan terang-terangan Jongin dan dia sedikit menatap Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"Ah, terserahmu sajalah."Jongin hanya pasrah dengan sikap aneh gadis itu. Jongin memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo bermanja di pundak Tiffany.

"_Ahjumma,_ Kyungsoo, aku pulang dahulu. _Eomma _sudah menungguku dirumah. _Bye_." Jongin berpamitan kepada Tiffany dan Kyungsoo, mereka mengantarkan Jongin sampai didepan pintu rumah dan mobil Jongin mulai melenggang menjauhi kediaman _Do_.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Tiffany sambil tersenyum, gadis itu berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _t-shirt_ putih dan _hotpans_ berwarna hitam, Kyungsoo berkaca sambil mengamati tengkuknya yang terdapat tanda merah. Dia hanya merona malu mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

Tiffany menghampiri anak gadisnya, dia memerhatikan gadis kecilnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia, Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh besar dengan paras yang cantik dan pribadi yang baik. Wanita paruhbaya itu duduk ditepian ranjang putrinya dan menarik putrinya untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Tiffany mengusap lembut surai panjang hitamlegam gadis itu. Keadaan hangat tanpa percakapan masih menyelimuti ruang kamar yang lumayan luas.

"_Baby_, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Tiffany ketika Kyungsoo tidur dipangkuannya sambil memainkan ponselnya sepertinya gadis itu tengah bertukar pesan dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng polos, dia menaruh ponselnya dan menatap Tiffany.

"_Mommy,_ bagaimana tanda orang jatuh cinta?"tanya Kyungsoo polos. Tiffany hanya tersenyum manis menatap anaknya ini, dia kembali mengingat masa mudanya bersama Nickhun.

"Coba, Kyungie jelaskan apa yang dirasakan saat berada di dekat Jongin?"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, wanita itu malah balik bertanya dan membuat Kyungsoo berfikir.

"Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku sering memanas, aku juga gugup, aku merasa bahagia dan ingin bersamanya lebih lama. Aku juga senang ketika dia mengatakan _I love you_."jawaban polos Kyungsoo membuat Tiffany tersenyum bangga. Anak gadisnya sangat membuatnya bangga. Bahkan Jongin yang sepertinya pernah berkata cinta pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta pada Jongin, _Dear_. Jongin itu pria yang sangat di inginkan dan tampan pada masa sekarang, kau juga begitu. Kyungie adalah wanita yang cantik, anggun dan menggemaskan dan bukankah banyak pria yang pernah mendekatimu seperti Hyunsik, Kris Wu, Joonmyeon Kim, actor Kim Bum dan yang lainnya kau juga wanita idaman pada masa sekarang."penjelasan panjang Tiffany membuat Kyungsoo merona malu. Gadis itu hanya menatap Tiffany tak percaya dan memeluk sang _Mommy_.

Ponsel Tiffany berdering kencang, wanita cantik itu segera mengangkat telepon dari sang suami dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar heboh menandakan ada pesan, gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya ketika tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

**_Luhan Eonnie_**

_Kyungsoo~ Aku bagaimana jika besok kita pergi ke deprtement store bersama Baekhyun? Aku juga akan mengajak Sehunie, bukankah kalian satu sekolah? _

_Tenanglah aku bukan ingin berkencan dengan Sehun. Bagaimana tertarik tidak?_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ternyata Luhan _eonnie_ masih sangat menggemaskan dengan umur yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo membalas pesan singkat Luhan. Gadis itu sedikit berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menggoda _eonnie_nya itu.

_To: __**Luhan Eonnie**_

_Baiklah, Eonnie. Aku akan mengajak ByunBaek, uh~ jika kau mengajak Sehun dan ByunBaek mengajak kekasihnya. Lalu aku mengajak Luna eonnie saja? Atau aku tidak ikut __ㅠㅠ__? Aku sangat malu mengganggu waktu kalian~ __ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur, dia masih mengingat-ingat bayangan Jongin hari ini dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memerah malu. Bagaimana bisa dia masih membayangkan kejadian didalam kamar pria itu. Ponselnya bergetar lebih heboh dan lama daripada tadi, itu menandakan ada telepon masuk. Diliriknya ponselnya, gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya dan dia terkejut ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan tulisan hangeul _Kim Jongin_, segera saja gadis itu mengangkat panggilan itu. Entah mengapa dia dilanda gugup dan gadis itu masih saja dengan posisi berbaring sambil memeluk bantalnya melampiaskan kegugupannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." Suara Jongin diseberang sana menggelitik indera pendengarannya, membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkram kuat bantal yang dia peluk.

"Y-Ya, Jongin. Ada apa menelponku?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit gugup, dia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan jarum pendek diangka sebelas dan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka duabelas.

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba ingin menelponmu, kau belum tidur?_" Tanya Jongin yang terdengar ambigu, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan kikikan gelinya. Gadis itu beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Mungkin itu bisa membantunya bisa tidur dengan cepat. Gadis itu berdiri didepan cermin dengan menatap penampilannya, lalu dia menaruh ponselnya di _bed_nya dan me_loudspeaker_ panggilannya.

"Ah, aku belum tertidur. Kau masih belum tertidur juga?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil piyamanya, gadis itu membuka pakaiannya didepan cermin dan terlihat jelas pantulan indah tubuhnya. Tubuh seputih susu dengan balutan _bra _hitam dan _underwear_ hitam terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mengamati tubuhnya, gadis itu melepaskan _bra _hitamnya dan terpampang dua payudara yang sangat sempurna, ukurannya termasuk sangat besar untuk seorang model dengan kulit putih yang membungkusnya dan _nipple _yang berwarna merah muda kecoklatan itu.

"_Aku masih terjaga, entah mengapa aku merindukanmu. Ah, lupakan saja."_suara Jongin mengintrupsi kegiatan gadis itu mengamati tubuhnya di cermin.

"Ah, kau merindukanku? Padahal kita tadi habis bertemu bukan?" Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih menatap tubuhnya, dia merasa berat badannya naik karena sedikit gemuk di cermin.

"_Sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Kau sedang apa?"_pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera meraih piyamanya, dia masih menatap tubuh yang hanya berbalut _underware_ di cermin.

"Ah~ Aku hanya sedang bercermin saja. Jongin?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakai piyamanya yang berwarna _soft orange_, Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dan menuju tempat tidurnya tak lupa meraih ponselnya.

"_Aku sedang membuat segelas _coffee_ untuk menemani malam ini."_ Jongin terkekeh diseberang sana, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham saja. Gadis itu menonaktifkan _loudspeakernya_ dan menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengonsumsi _coffee_, kau mengerti efek dari kafein bagi tubuhmu, bukan? Dan malam ini segera tidur, jangan meminum _coffee._ Aku kasihan dengan matamu."entah mengapa Kyungsoo berbicara sepanjang ini pada seorang lelaki. Gadis itu menatap kukunya yang bercat warna _soft yellow_, sepertinya gadis itu harus mengganti warna cat kukunya dengan warna bening polos saja.

"_Ah~ Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Jaljayo."_Jongin terdengar senang diberang sana, namun Kyungsoo masih tidak menyadarinya.

"Nde~ _Jaljayo, _Jongin. Aku tutup ya sambungannya."Kyungsoo mulai menguap, matanya sudah berat dan segera menutup sambungannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat pria dengan kulit nyaris _albino_ tersenyum padanya di depan gedung sekolahnya, dan Kyungsoo juga membalasnya dengn senyumannya. Dia mengenal pria itu, pria bernama _Oh Sehun _ yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Eum~ Kyungsoo, apa kau nanti ikut ke _departement store_ bersama Luhan?"Sehun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedikit menatap Sehun kaget.

"Ah~ Tentu, aku sedikit bosan dan aku rasa ide Luhan _eonnie_ tidak terlalu buruk. Lumayan untuk menyegarkan otakku, kau ikut tidak?"Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan beriringan, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tak heran jika Sehun mendapatkan julukan _Ice Prince_ di sekolahnya. Keadaan Kyungsoo dan Sehun mulai hening, baik Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Kyung, kudengar Baekhyun sudah memiliki _namjachingu_. Siapa nama pria itu?"Tanya Sehun ketika memasuki _lift_, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh Sehun dengan tatapan _blanc_ yang sangat imut, ya walaupun Luhannya juga imut. Tapi tak bisa disangkal jika Sehun pernah mencintai gadis ini dalam diam.

"Ah~ _namjachingu_ Baekhyun bernama Park Chanyeol, kau mengenal _manager _Jongin, bukan?"Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tatapan yang sangat gembira, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis cantik disampingnya, setidaknya dia harus ingat jika dia memiliki Luhan _noona_.

"Aku sangat mengenal _namja_ aneh itu, pria yang terlalu _hyperactive_ untuk usianya. Hahaha.."Sehun sambil terkekeh menunjukkan _eyesmile_ yang jarang ditunjukkan di sekolahnya, bahkan Kyungsoo menatap heran _namja_ itu, sungguh sangat tampan. Betapa beruntungnya Luhan mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membuat Naeun dan temannya menjerit histeris melihatmu yang sangat amat tampan ketika tersenyum seperti tadi."Kyungsoo menunjukkan bulan sabitnya yang indah kepada sehun dan senyuman bibir yang sangat manis. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali, dia sangat takut jika jatuh kedalam pesona gadis itu lagi. Dia juga mengingat Luhan _noona_nya, dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada wanita _deer eyes_ itu.

Terlihat jelas jika Naeun dan temannya menjerit histeris dengan memanggil nama 'Sehun' sekeras mungkin, bisa jadi mereka pindah _fandom_. _Who know?_  
Sehun hanya menatap mereka _ngeri_, ternyata makhluk _mengerikan _dibumi adalah wanita. Dengarkan saja bagaimana mereka histeris ketika melihat _eyesmile_nya, telinganya bisa-bisa pengang dan mungkin saja pendengarannya akan terganggu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kalem kegaduhan yang dibuat teman sekelasnya.

"Sehun, maafkan kelakuan teman sekelasku _nde_. _Jeosonghamnida_."Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan tanda meminta maaf kepada Sehun, sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa hambar saja dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Suzy di_canteen_ sesekali bercanda, Naeun beserta temannya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menikmati istirahat sekolahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat _aneh_ menatap Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya _innocent_.

"Kyungsoo-ah~ Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau adalah pahlawan kami." Naeun berkata kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati _sushi_ ikan tunanya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Naeun kaget dan matanya membulat imut.

"Kapan aku menjadi pahlawanmu, Naeun-_ssi_? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."ujar Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Suzy menatap Naeun dengan malas, _gadis aneh_. Pikir mereka.

"Kau pahlawan karena membuat Sehun tertawa bahagia dan Oh– jangan lupakan _eyesmile_ seorang Oh Sehun~ _neoumu yeoppeoda_! Ah, kudengar kau dekat dengan Jongin, apa itu benar?"tanya Naeun panjang lebar, Baekhyun hanya menatap gadis genit itu malas. Suzy melanjutkan menyedot _strawberry juice_nya.

"Sehun orang yang sangat murah senyum, dia juga pria yang tampan. Tentang kedekatanku dan Jongin itu hanya sebatas... teman."Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit tidak yakin.

"Jika kau menjadi kekasih Jongin, kami tidak masalah." Naeun tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Suzy seketika tersedak jus-nya.

"Karena mulai hari ini, pangeran kami bukanlah Kim Jongin lagi. Karena mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya pangeran kami adalah _uri_ Oh Sehun." Naeun seperti mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan bagi Jongin tetapi gadis itu mendeklarasikan awal penjajahan bagi Oh Sehun.

Jongin, Sehun dan Minwoo tercengang mendengarkan deklarasi Naeun tersebut. Jongin terlihat bahagia –sangat malah, Minwoo hanya menyeruput _milkshake_nya dan Sehun menatap datar makanannya. Akhirnya kini Jongin merdeka dari jejeritan Naeun, dan kini Sehun yang mulai terjajah.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menatap wajah lesu Sehun, sedari tadi kekasihnya itu seperti sedang dalam kadar _mood_ yang rendah. Kyungsoo tengah berlari dengan memakai memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang dengan tiga buah kancing berwarna _dark blue_ menghiasi kaus itu dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna _fuchsia_ yang senada dengan tas yang dijinjingnya, dan tangannya menggenggam sang _manager_ bernama Luna Park tersebut. Terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah berlari mengikutinya dibelakang dengan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Luhan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, Sehun tetap dengan wajah lesunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan kearah Luhan dan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat mengatur nafas mereka.

"Sehun, mengapa wajahmu lesu seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol dengan memamerkan deretan gigi ratanya. Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar, Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu Sehun agar pria _albino_ itu semangat.

"Penderitaan Sehun dimulai, Naeun kalian ingat penggemar Jongin yang berlaku sangat seperti _sasaeng_ sekarang berubah menjadi penggemar Sehun. Luhan _eonnie_ selamatkan Odult mu!" Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya bagaimana bisa gadis itu berkata seperti itu, sungguh Chanyeol dan Luhan tak percaya.

"Jinjja?!"Jerit Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ah~ Uri Sehunnie sudah mempunyai penggemar. Semoga penggemar Sehunie bertambah banyak dan Sehunie tetap mencintai Hannie, _nde_? Aku yakin aku lebih cantik daripada Naeun itu."Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun bertambah frustasi, pria itu hanya menatap malas kearah Luhan, Luhan menunjukkan _'peace sign'_nya kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Gadis itu langsung merogoh ponsel yang ada didalam tas jinjingnya. Tertera jelas nama '_Kim Jongin'_ dilayar ponsel canggih dengan _brand_ yang menggunakan nama _apple_ itu. Kyungsoo segera mengusap layarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, teman-temannya sedang asyik bermain ski disana.

"_Yeoboseyo, Kyungsoo."_ Suara Jongin menyapa dengan hangat membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

"Ye~ Ada apa Jongin?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap teman-temannya, Luna duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luna dengan malu-malu.

"_Sedang dimana, Soo?"_ Luna beranjak dari tempatnya dan mungkin akan bergabung main ski bersama temannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap sekitar dengan tatapan gugup.

"Aku sedang di _departement store_, tepatnya aku melihat teman-teman bermain ski. Kau sendiri, apa kau dirumah?"tanya Kyungsoo, kini Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Gadis bermata rusa itu menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"_Ah iya, aku hanya dirumah bersama noona dan anak-anakku~ arraseo._ _Apa kau tak ikut bermain ski?"_pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja aku tak ikut, jika aku ikut tak mungkin mengangkat panggilanmu, Jongin. Jongin, aku merindukkan mereka. Sedang apa mereka sekarang?"Luhan menatap Kyungsoo menggoda ketika dia tahu sedang bertelpon bersama Jongin, sahabat Sehun-nya. Segera saja Luhan merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dan mendengarkan suara Jongin.

"_Monggu dan Jjanggu sedang maka, sedangkan Jjangah sedang menonton televisi bersamaku. Apa kau tak merindukkan appa mereka?"_ Luhan melotot kaget, sejak kapan Jongin seperti ini, sangat aneh. Setahunya, Jongin itu anak yang _cuek_, dingin_, flat_ dan tidak sehangat ini kepada seorang gadis.

"Jongin-ah~ Kyungsoo merindukkanmu juga. Tenanglah~" Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu membuat Kyungsoo memekik malu. Luhan masih tertawa senang.

"_Eoh? Ini suara Luhan noona, bukan?"_ Nada suara Jongin terdengar sedikit gugup, pasti Luhan akan mengadu pada Sehun dan Sehun akan menggodanya.

"Iya, tenanglah Jongin. Kau tak perlu segugup itu dan –Oh Jongin jika kau berada disini, kau akan menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tengah memerah malu. AW! _Appoyo~"_ Luhan meringis kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo mencubi lengan kirinya dan didapati Kyungsoo yang tengah melotot kepada Luhan.

"Ah, Jongin. Jangan dengarkan kata Luhan _eonnie_, itu tidak benar. Sungguh. Jongin jangan marah~"Kyungsoo berbicara tidak jelas sehingga membuat orang yang disana tertawa.

"_Eomma, Jjangah merindukanmu. Kau tidak berminat kerumahku? Atau aku yang harus menghampirimu?"_ Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Jjangah kesayangannya dan panggilan dari Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo merona dan Luhan kembali terpingkal melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo. Sungguh seperti buah _cheery _yang sangat manis.

"Segera kemarilah, Jjangah-ya~. _Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~_ _Eomma _akan membelikanmu pakaian dan pita yang cantik."Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Luhan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Baiklah, Jjangah akan mendapat pakaian baru dari eomma, dan kau harus tahu hari ini Jjangah memakai pita berwarnya merah muda dan rok ballet berwarna pink muda. Anak itu sangat cantik. Tunggulah sekitar lima belas menit lagi kami akan sampai. Bye."_

"Bye~" Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya kedalam tas dan menatap Luhan yang masih terkikik.

"_Eonnie_~ berhentilah tertawa. Kurasa tidak ada yang lucu." Ucapan Kyungsoo memang benar, Luhan sontak menghentikan tawanya.

"Uh~ Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika Jongin selembut dan semanis itu kepadamu, Kyung. Kurasa pria itu menyukai –ah _ani..ani_ kurasa dia mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintai Jongin?"Tanya Luhan dengan serius, Kyungsoo hanya memamerkan pipinya yang bersemu merah dan tersenyum manis.

"_Nan mollayo~_" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki _pet shop_ yang terdapat di _departement store _ini. Gadis itu menatap banyak _accessoris_ yang bagus dan menggemaskan untuk binatang peliharaan. Matanya masih menjelajahi setiap rak yang disusun rapih tersebut. Dia memegang jaket _baseball_ khusus _puppy _dengan angka 80 dan diatas angka itu bertuliskan 'PHYSCO' mungkin itu cocok untuk Monggu dan Jjanggu. Gadis itu menggambil dua jaket itu dan mengambil, rok _khusus puppy_ yang satu set lengkap berwarna _pink rose_ dan kaus untuk Jjangah dengan motif bunga dan didominasi warna merah muda yang manis, dipunggung kaos itu ada angka '35'.

"Ah~ Aku juga harus memperhatikan jahitannya, supaya aku tidak dirugikan." Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri dan gadis itu menemukan kalung yang bagus untuk ketiga _anaknya _itu dengan lambang anjing yang tengah duduk, gadis itu sangat tertarik sekali dengan kalung tersebut. Setelah yakin dengan barang yang dibelinya, gadis itu menuju kasir. Ternyata pengantrian yang sangat panjang, Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ponselnya bergetar sekejap, tetapi gadis itu mengabaikannya saja.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang membayar barang belanjaannya itu, gadis itu sambil menunggu kasir mengitung berapa total harga barang beliannya, dia mengambil ponsel yang tadi bergetar. Dilihatnya, dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu bersama Jjangah sudah sampai di halaman _departement store_. Setelah membayar barang beliannya, Kyungsoo menghubungi Luna agar _managernya_ tidak khawatir.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan kemeja lengan panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sangat kecil warna hitam dan putih, serta celana putih. Dia memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana dengan rabih dan memegangi tali Jjangah. Kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiri pria itu. Rambut Jongin kembali berwarna hitam, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersipu. Sungguh sangat tampan.

Jongin juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum canggungnya. Penampilan gadis itu sangat cantik dan anggun, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menenteng tas belanjaan.

"Sudah lama disini?"tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tadinya terlihat bermain-main dengan Jjangah langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, juga."

"Kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam? Disana ada Chanyeol oppa, Sehun, Luhan _eonnie_, Baekhyun dan Luna _eonnie_."ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pria itu masih bermain dengan Jjangah.

"Aku tidak mungkin masuk sambil membawa Jjangah, Soo. Kau masih mau masuk atau bagaimana?"Jongin bertanya sambil menatap gadis yang cantik itu, Kyungsoo yang ditatap pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mengikuti mereka bermain. Tetapi, temani aku berpamitan dengan mereka, _eotte?_" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Jjangah dan belanjaannya dibawakan oleh Jongin, mereka memasuki _departement store_. Beruntung sekali hari ini termasuk sepi dari pengunjung, jadi tidak ada _fans_ yang mengambil gambar mereka.

.

.

Luhan memekik girang melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya, terlihat sekali Jongin dan Kyungsoo asyik berbincang sambir berjalan belum lagi Jjangah sangat lucu dengan pitanya. Sehun juga tersenyum senang, Chanyeol sedikit heboh dan Baekhyun serta Luna menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kkamjong, kau berani sekali memiliki anak yang sangat lucu dengan gadis secantik Kyungsoo."Ucapan Chanyeol sangat absurd dan orang disana sangat tak paham apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Kau berbicara apa, Park?"Jongin menimpalinya sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa melihat kedua saudara itu bertengkar.

"Eum.. Luna _eonnie_, aku akan pulang bersama Jongin. Apakah boleh?"Kyungsoo meminta izin kepada _manager_nya, Luna hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum manis.

"Luhan _eonnie_ dan Baekhyun aku pamit pulang, _ne_?"Beruntungnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan _ice cream_nya sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya tatapan sendu.

"Eoh, jadi kau lebih memilih Kkamjong daripada _eonnie_? _Fine,_ pulanglah kalau begitu."terdengar nada Luhan sangat sendu dan ketus membuat Sehun menahan tawanya, bagaimana bisa _kekasihnya_ itu berakting seperti itu. Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah bersalah, bukan seperti yang Luhan katakan jika dia lebih memilih Jongin daripada Luhan _eonnie_nya.

"_Anniyo, eonnie._ Bukan seperti itu, kumohon."Kyungsoo menatap Luhan hampir menangis, sedangkan Jongin langsung merangkul pundak gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, _noona_. Berhenti menjahili Kyungsoo seperti itu, kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"Jongin angkat bicara dan Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menggodanya, sedangkan Sehun malah asyik menyedot _bubble tea_nya.

"Ah~ _Arraseo... Arraseo.._ Kyungie, boleh pulang. _Eonnie_ hanya sedikit menjahilimu. Cha! Hati-hati dijalan."Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"_Jinjja?_ Ah~ Thankyou _eonnie_, Sehun aku minta kau jaga Luhan _eonnie_ nde?"Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan menjauhi mereka, sesekali Jongin menyampirkan tangannya kepundak sempit gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur menuju ke kamar tamu, Jjangah sedari tadi mengekorinya dibelakang. Terlihat raut kelelahan Kyungsoo, masih sangat cantik meskipun gadis ini tertidur lelap. Setelah Jongin membaringkan tubuh ramping itu, Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya. Jjangah terlihat ikut tertidur disamping Kyungsoo, sungguh Jongin merasa menjadi seorang _appa _dengan tiga anaknya.

Jongin menyalakan televisinya dan duduk ditemani oleh Jjanggu, _anak_nya yang satu itu sedikit susah dekat dengan orang baru dan termasuk _hyperactive_. Taemin terlihat dari arah dapur, _noona_nya itu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bilang, kau bersama Kyungsoo. Dimana Kyungsoo?"tanya Taemin sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Dia tertidur dikamar tamu bersama Jjangah. Kyungsoo sangat antusias mendengar _anak-anak_ ada dirumah."Jongin sambil menyisiri halus bulu Jjanggu, Jjanggu merupakan jenis anjing _Toy puddle_ tetapi Jjanggu mengalami seperti obesitas dan lebih terlihat seperti _puddle_, dan Jjanggu sangat lincah ini mendadak diam disamping Jongin.

"Jongin, kau mencintai gadis itu?"tanya Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

Jjangah terlihat seperti membangunkan sang _eomma_ dengan caranya dan berhasil! Gadis itu segera bangun dan meregangkan ototnya, matanya sedikit asing dengan keadaan kamar, dia menemukan Jjangah yang menggonggong bahagia. Kyungsoo langsung menerka-nerka jika dia berada dirumah Jongin.

"Jjangah, _come here~_ _Eomma_ akan membersihkan wajah dulu dan menggosok gigi. Kau disini saja, _arraseo_?" Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu mulai membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya dengan bersih.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka ketika gadis itu merapikan tempat tidur tersebut dan menggendong Jjangah, ternyata Taemin yang membuka kamar tamu.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungsoo-ya?"Tanya Taemin.

"Ah~ sudah _eonnie_."Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan kepada Taemin, Taemin menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

Kyungsoo sesekali bersenandung kecil, sambil bermain dengan Jjangah. Taemin hanya diam menatap gadis cantik itu, gadis yang dicintai oleh adiknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Jongin mencarimu. Temuilah di ruang keluarga."Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju ruang Keluarga. Jongin memasang senyum yang sangat tampan, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang canggung.

Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian santai rumah, apalagi dengan Monggu yang dipangkuannya. Jongin menepuk sofa disampingnya agar gadis itu duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri bersama Jjangah disampingnya. Jongin sedikit terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang merona malu dan itu membuatnya sangat cantik.

"_Eomma~ _Monggu merindukanmu~"Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang sangat lucu, Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar suara Jongin. Jongin juga ikut tertawa.

"Suaramu sangat aneh, Jongin~ berhenti menggunakan nada suara seperti itu." Jongin langsung mengusak lembut rambut panjang Kyungsoo, pria itu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau begitu merindukkan _anak-anak_?"Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan bulu Monggu.

"Sangat. _Anak-anak _begitu sangat lucu, terutama Jjangah sangat menyukaiku. Eum, dimana belanjaanku tadi?"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bertanya, pria itu menunjuk kearah kamarnya sendiri.

"Ada dikamarku, biar kuambilkan." Jongin beranjak menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo masih asyik bermain dengan ketiga _anak_ itu sesekali gadis itu mencium Jjangah, Monggu dan Jjanggu.

Jongin kembali dengan tas belanjaan, ketiga _anak_ itu menggonggong membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mendiamkan.

"Ah~ tenanglah. Jjanggu.. Jjangah.. Monggu. Duduk!"perintah Kyungsoo langsung saja _anak-anak_ duduk dengan rapih mebuat Jongin terkekeh, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang _eomma_ sesungguhnya.

"Kalian sangat pintar. _Eomma_ memberi kalian kalung dan pakaian. Apa kalian senang?"Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengundang gonggongan makhluk kecil itu. Jongin membuka tas belanjaan itu dan memakaikan tiga kalung kepada masing-masing anaknya.

"Kalian bilang 'terimakasih' pada _eomma_."perintah Jongin yang membuat ketiga _anak_ itu menggonggong bersamaan dan menghampiri Kyungsoo bersamaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah _anak_ yang sangat lucu. Kemudian ketiga _anak_ itu lari kearah taman belakang menyisahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di ruang keluarga. Keadaan hening sejenak, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan benda kenyal dan lembab menyentuh pipinya lama.

"_Gomawo, Eomma_."ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona merah. Selalu saja Jongin berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Entah siapa yang memulai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Tangan kiri Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu, ini sudah bukan ciuman lagi, ini sudah menjadi lumatan yang didominasi oleh Jongin, entah mengapa bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sudah seperti morfin untuknya, Kyungsoo sesekali membalas lumatan itu hingga saliva menetes membasahi dagu mereka masing-masing, waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mereka sehingga Jongin menghentikan ciumannya ketika Kyungsoo memukul dadanya. Gadis itu meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, Jongin hanya menghirupnya dengan biasa. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah meronanya, Jongin terlihat sangat _sexy_ dengan rambut yang berantakan, bibir memerah saliva yang menempel di dagunya dan juga keringat yang mengucur dipelipisnya.

Jongin baru akan membersihkan dagunya dari saliva, Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin. Ibu jari Kyungsoo membersihkan dagu Jongin dengan lembut, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap terpesona pada gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu merona alami yang sangat cantik, kaos putih gadis itu juga sedikit menambah kesan _sexy_ untuknya. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memundurkan badannya tetapi sialnya Kyungsoo malah terbaring disofa itu dan disa sudah merasakan bibir Jongin yang menghisap kuat bibir atasnya, kedua tangan Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika ciuman ini sedikit kasar dan lebih liar dari yang pernah dia rasakan. Kyungsoo pasrah dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Jongin, sesekali gadis itu mengerang dalam ciuman itu, Jongin mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Jongin segera mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Jongin pun mulai memiringkan kepalanya kekanan-dan kekiri sambil mencari kenikmatannya.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan ciuman kasar itu dengan sesekali melenguh minta dilepaskan tetapi Jongin seperti tuli tak mendengar malah melakukan ciuman itu dengan sangat liar daripada tadi. Saliva kembali meleleh didagu mereka berdua, Kyungsoo yang sudah mengalami sesak nafas dan dia membutuhkan oksigen, meronta kepada Jongin. Kakinya mulai menendang-nendang Jongin tetapi Jongin tidak menggubris,hingga Kyungsoo menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang perut Jongin namun gadis itu luput dan mengenai benda yang... menggantung keras. Jongin reflek melepaskan ciumannya dan mengeram dalam, dia merasa area sensitifnya di sentuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih terdiam menatap wajah tersiksa Jongin, gadis itu tak begitu mengerti mengapa wajah Jongin begitu tersiksa. Jongin langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah wajah Jongin sepertinya memerah menahan amarah. Airmatanya turun dari pipinya mengalir begitu deras, sungguh dia takut pria itu marah padanya.

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

**A/N: HUWAAAAHH~ AKU MENGETIK INI DENGAN HATI YANG HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING KARENA WU FAN DAN EXO! I'M SO SORRY FOR PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER IF SO AMBIGUOUS AND MADE YOU MAD. I CAN'T THINK WELL, WHEN EVERYTIME I THINKING SO HARDLY FOR THIS PLOT, I ALWAYS SHADOWED/? WITH WU FAN! GALAXY FANFAN OPPA! WHATEVER YOUR CHOICE, WU FAN. WE'LL STAY STRONG! WE BELONG WITH YOU AND EXO! EXO WE A12E ONE! EXO SARANGHAJA! (*SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH AND GRAMMAR TOO, I THINK MUST STUDY HARD FOR ENGLISH LESSON. SO I'LL PRATICE IT WITH READ INTERNATIONAL FANFICTION. LOL!) DO YOU HAVE IG/TWITTER ACCOUNT?! SHARE WITH ME, JUST PM ME! WRITE ON PM YOUR USERNAME IG/TWITTER, AND I'LL FOLLOW YOUR ACCOUNT~**

**I BELIEVE WITH YOU GUYS, YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANTS IN THIS REVIEW BOX. I'LL RECEIVE AND ALWAYS REPLAY AND DO THE BEST FOR THIS STORY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ****레비유주세요****! ****감사합니다****!**

.

.

.

april aries: iyaa~

KaiSoo Shipper: MAKASIH~

xoxowolf: KKKK

14nindyehet: eleeeh~ INI HANCUR BGT

Little Pororo: iya ini usaha

ruixi: iya makasih

wanny: gak juga

Al: iya aku nunggu reviewmu loooh

Shallow Lin: hunhan sama chanbaek temennya kaisoo

sehunpou: sebelum qaqa ukk nih postingnya

puputkyungsoo: masa sih?

EXOTICARMYsasha: review lagi ya~

yoyoye:nc itu apa?

Rly. : taemin anak alay~

yixingcom: maap~

.16 :kkkkkkk~

exindira:mature content~

delimandriyani: ini

ArraHyeri2: iya~

LuXiaoLu: belum jadian deh~

dorekyungsoo93: balikin kris dulu~

yoow ara: iya do'a in aku ya biar enceer /?

Ega EXOkpopers: ini udah di lanjut~


	7. Chapter 6

Tittle:

Dynamic Lova

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO and SM Family

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T-M

Summary:

Bibir itu sangat menggemaskan dengan bentuk hati, mata polos mengerjap lucu seperti boneka, tingkah anggunnya membuatku terpesona. Lekukan itu sama persis dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya, _Siapa aku?_ Kim Jongin, pria ideal menurut yang lain. Apakah aku ideal dimatanya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING!

AU! OC! OOC! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) CHAPTERED! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB!

Attention! Alasan saya memberi rate M pada Fanfiction ini adalah untuk mewanti-wanti siapa tau ada lemon, rape scene, kiss scene, bed scene dan yang lainnya dan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak bertegur sapa melalui ponsel maupun secara langsung, semenjak hari itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling menghindar, lebih tepatnya Jongin yang menghindar setiap kali Kyungsoo menyapanya. Sore ini Jongin tengah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _dance_, pria _tan_ itu sudah berganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam bergambar empat kepala tengkorak dan celana hitam serta jangan lupa dengan _snapback_ berwarna hitam juga.

Jongin diam-diam mengamati Kyungsoo yang tengah bermain piano diruang _music_ sekolahnya. Ah, dia mengingat jadwal 2 minggu yang akan datang itu akan membintangi iklan bersama gadis itu. Jongin sangat merindukkan gadis cantik yang sangat dia cintai itu, lelaki itu tersadar dan berlalu dari sana menuju ruang _dance_ dilantai berikutnya. Belum beberapa langkah, dia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, sontak saja dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo. Tatapan hangat dan rindu dari mata jernih gadis itu terpancar jelas membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis, gadis itu masih menggenggam lembut jemari Jongin.

"Jonginie, _jeongmal bogoshipeo_." Terdengar suara lirih Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mematung. Pikirannya kali ini mendadak kosong, matanya hanya menatap gadis itu dalam dan lidahnya juga kelu untuk sekedar berkata hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari Jongin tanpa reaksi, segera saja dia melepas tangan Jongin. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik ujung _blazer_ berwarna kuning sekolahnya, sungguh dia merasa gugup dengan Jongin yang hanya diam seperti ini. Sudah lima menit mereka hanya berdiri berhadapan dan diam, Jongin sedari tadi hanya menatap Kyungsoo lurus tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berani menatap kaos hitam Jongin.

Merasa hanya saling bungkam seperti ini, Jongin segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa kata dan masuk kedalam _lift_ menuju keruang _dance_. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir tanpa diperintah, mengapa sikap Jongin sedingin itu, batinnya.

.

Taemin menatap Kyungsoo kaget, mata gadis itu memerah dan wajahnya memerah seperti orang habis menangis kencang. Saat ini, Taemin sedang dikamar Kyungsoo. Kebetulan dia menemani Yuri untuk menemui Tiffany dirumahnya dan dia kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang pulang dengan wajah yang berantakkan seperti itu. Mereka berdua hanya diam saja, Taemin membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan diri dan siap bercerita padanya.

"_Kyungie_, ceritakan pada _eonnie_. Apakah ini semua karena Jongin?"Taemin menatap Kyungsoo hangat dan tangannya mengusap lembut rambut gadis cantik itu.

"Eum... Eonnie, bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin mengganti pakaian sebentar, setelah ini akan kuceritakan kejadiannya. Bagaimana?"Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, Taemin mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Taemin menunggu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, ia yakin seratus persen ini bersangkutan dengan Jongin, adiknya. Dia tahu Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo, dugaan Taemin semakin kuat ketika beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat postingan di _account _Me2Day milik Kyungsoo dengan foto sepiring _spaghetti _dan segelas _lemon tea_ dengan _caption_ "_Do you miss me?_"

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, gadis itu sudah memakai pakaian rumahnya dan Taemin segera masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo masih enggan berbicara, Taemin menatap Kyungsoo dengan gemas, tetapi Taemin juga ikut diam seperti Kyungsoo.

"Jongin tadi hanya diam saja didepanku, dia bahkan tak berbicara sama sekali padaku. _Eottokke, Eonnie?"_ Kyungsoo menatap Taemin dengan tatapan bingungnya, sedangkan kakak perempuan Jongin itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin mendiamkanmu seperti ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin _lost control_ seperti saat terakhir kalian bertemu." Taemin mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan lembut yang memberi efek nyaman bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tak yakin dan tak paham dengan yang diucapkan Taemin.

"_Eonnie_ sangat yakin, _Kyungie_. Apa kau tidak melihat _posting_an Jongin pada _account_nya?"Taemin menatap Kyungsoo agar gadis itu yakin kepadanya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek _account_ Jongin yang mengunggah foto secangkir _coffee with white cream_ dengan _caption_ "_fight with time and space. Nothing my heart can do for this moment. We are both too foolish to stop_._"_ Gadis itu sedikit tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan pria tampan itu. otaknya masih berfikir tentang teka-teki yang dibuat oleh Jongin. Taemin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang polos dan aneh, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo memahami maksud Jongin dengan sendirinya tanpa bantuan dari Taemin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _eonnie_ pulang dahulu. Sampai jumpa!" Taemin beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam seribu tanya, dalam hatinya Taemin tertawa ambigu, sungguh kedua manusia itu sangat aneh, menurutnya. Ah, dia merindukan _Key_-nya.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Badan dan pikirannya sedang lelah, belum lagi dia memikirkan ujian kelulusan seminggu lagi, setelah upacara kelulusan ia berencana akan membawa 'kabur' Kyungsoo selama satu minggu ke luar negeri. Chanyeol tadi menghubunginya mengenai pengaturan ulang _schedule_nya untuk bulan ini.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya kepada kasur yang berukuran _king size_ didalam kamar bernuansa minimalis khas pria. Pria itu meraih ponselnya, U-know Jung, guru ekstrakulikuler _dance_ di sekolahnya memberi tahu bahwa akan mengirimkan video lanjutan koreografi dari latihan tadi _via e-mail_. Dia masih mengingat ketika Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengatakan rindu padanya, jujur saja Jongin menahan gejolaknya untuk memeluk erat gadis itu. Tetapi, dia harus menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Dia masih menatap ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _Instagram_nya, selanjutnya dia membuka profil _account_ **dorekyungsoo**.

Melihat kiriman teratas milik Kyungsoo yang menampilkan foto _selfie_ gadis itu bersama Jjangah yang memakai pita merah muda dengan _caption_ "_Eomma merindukanmu sangat! Berharap kita bisa bermain dalam waktu dekat ini. See you!"_, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang tanpa poni dan bergelombang di ujungnya, terlihat menggemaskan dengan tiga pose dalam foto tersebut, Jjangah juga terlihat seperti ikut berpose. Pada pose pertama, Kyungsoo melakukan _wink_ yang imutnya itu dengan Jjangah yang terlihat mencium pipi gadis cantik tersebut, pada pose kedua Jjangah tidak menatap kamera dan Kyungsoo melakukan _pout_nya yang sangat _cute_, pada pose ketiga Kyungsoo berekspresi _innocent_ yang sangat menggemaskan dengan Jjangah yang menatap kamera.

Jongin melihat komentar pada foto itu, rata-rata memuji kecantikan dan keimutan yang dimiliki gadis itu serta memberi semangat untuk gadis itu. Ada satu komentar yang membuat Jongin tercengang dan tersenyum senang, "**_kwonB: _**_berbulu putih itu seperti Jjangah milik Jongin oppa. Apakah benar itu Jjangah? Sepertinya kalian orang tua yang sangat pas." _ Jongin melanjutkan melihat komentar pada foto tersebut. _Namja _tampan itu mengetikkan kata dalam hangeul yang berarti "_My Angel_", semoga saja Kyungsoo membaca komentarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pemberitahuan masuk berasal dari _e-mail_, segera Jongin membukanya dan mengunduh file yang dikirimkan gurunya itu. Sambil menunggu filenya terunduh dengan lengkap, dia meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya agar terasa segar.

.

.

"_Noona~ _ayo lah kembalikan majalah terbaruku."rengek Sehun kepada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendiamkan Sehun saja dan asyik memnyembunyikan majalah kekasihnya. Sehun mulai frustasi, itu majalah edisi terbaru dari _Miranda Kerr_ model favoritnya dan Sehun rela tidak mengeluarkan uang jajannya untuk seminggu ini demi majalah itu, tetapi lihatlah Luhan dengan santainya menyembunyikan majalahnya itu.

"Luhan_ie_~ sungguh, kembalikan majalahku~"Sehun terus merengek pada Luhan dan hasilnya, nihil. Gadis cantik dan imut itu semakin mendiamkan Sehun, perasaan Luhan sangat cemburu dengan model sialan itu.

"Ini kuserahkan. Ternyata kau lebih memilih nona Miranda daripada aku, sudahlah kau pulang saja. Diponselmu bahkan sangat banyak foto Miranda daripada aku, dan ya, Aku terlalu kekanakan jika seperti ini. Tak seharusnya aku cemburu pada Miranda Kerr. Karena dia jelas jauh lebih cantik daripada aku,"ucapan panjang Luhan yang bernada tak suka, _yeoja_ berkulit kuning langsat itu melemparkan majalah baru Sehun tepat diwajah Sehun. _Sungguh miris_. Sehun seketika tercengang mendengarkan ucapan Luhan, dalam hatinya dia merutuki kebodohannya.

"AIH! _Princess deer_, kau cemburu karena aku _fans_ dari Miranda Kerr? Baiklah aku akan berhenti menjadi penggemarnya jika kau tidak suka. Sungguh."Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gadis rusa cantiknya, Luhan hanya menatap kosong kearah Sehun dan itu semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Nikmatilah kebahagiaanmu, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa seandainya kau lebih memilih Miranda Kerr, dia jauh lebih cantik dan sempurna dariku. Sudahlah mungkin aku saja yang terlalu sensitif. Pulanglah, aku ingin tidur."Luhan tak berani menatap mata Sehun, ekspresinya juga menampilkan wajah kepedihannya.

"Xi Luhan.. _naega.. neomu mianhae_." Ucap Sehun bersungguh-sungguh sambil mengecup kilat bibir mungil Luhan.

"Kau tidak salah, tuan Oh. Aku saja yang kekanakan."jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda, Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedang asyik berbincang, lebih tepatnya Yixing yang tengah menceritakan sang pujaan hati. Sesekali mereka membahas mengenai musik di studio kecil dalam rumah Kyungsoo, Yixing juga berbincang sambil memainkan melodi piano yang sangat indah dan membuat siapapun berdecak kagum, Kyungsoo sesekali ikut memainkan suatu simfoni yang unik dan enak didengar.

Kyungsoo kini memainkan lagu _Maybe_ karya Yiruma, gadis itu banyak melakukan banyak kesalahan saat menekan _tuts_. Membuat Yixing memberi instruksi pada Kyungsoo untuk membenahi permainannya. Kyungsoo yang dasarnya sedang tidak fokus tersebut masih memainkan melodinya dengan banyak kesalahan.

"Sejak kapan, _jie_ mengenal Joonmyeon _oppa_?"pertanyaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Yixing memberhentikan instruksinya, Yixing hanya diam dan mengingat kapan dirinya bertemu dengan Joonmyeon.

"Seingatku bulan Januari kemarin,"ujar Yixing sambil menatap kosong piano _classic_ dihadapannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangguk paham saja, gadis berwajah cantik itu mengingat-ingat sosok Joonmyeon. Dirinya juga sangat ingat ketika Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya, karena memang dasarnya Kyungsoo polos, gadis itu segera menjauhi Joonmyeon setelah dirinya berkata bahwa mereka adalah teman.

Yixing mengingat kembali semua sikap Joonmyeon padanya, yang lembut dan perhatian tersebut. Semuanya terasa hangat bagi Yixing, gadis berlesung pipit itu memainkan piano dihadapannya dengan luwes dan Kyungsoo menikmati permainan Yixing yang sangat indah tersebut.

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan Jongin?"ucap Yixing tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari dunianya, matanya membola lucu dengan pipi yang bersemu merahmuda yang sangat cantik.

"Kami hanya sebatas.. teman. Ya, teman."ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dengan raut wajah yang dipaksakan, Yixing hanya tersenyum biasa memahami perasaan sebenarnya yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"Yakin hanya sebatas itu? kudengar dari Tiffany _mama_, kalian sering berkencan."goda Yixing dengan tatapan yang sangat lucu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik sebal.

"Bukankah kita disini tengah membahas masalah perasaanmu pada Joonmyeon_ oppa_? Mengapa membahas aku dengan Jongin? Jinjja!"Gadis cantik itu merengut sebal, Yixing tertawa renyah mendengar nada merajuk gadis cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pelaksanaan ujian kelulusan bagi _haksaeng_ _Seoul of Perfoming Arts school_. Para murid dari SHS tersebut melakukan yang terbaik demi kelulusannya, mereka menginginkan lulus secepatnya dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Semua siswa pasti ingin segera lulus dan bisa bekerja dibidang seni.

"SEHUN-AAAH! KYAAAA!"jerit Naeun dan anggotanya teriak ketika Sehun hendak berjalan melewati kelas Naeun, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sesekali tersenyum geli, lima menit yang lalu baru saja usai melaksanakan ujian kelulusannya. Sehun terlihat memasang wajah datar dan tak menaggapi teriakan tersebut.

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya bersama Naeun dan yang lainnya, rambutnya yang diikat satu tanpa poni khas anak sekolah dan sangat imut dengan anak rambut yang tak terikat dan Sehun sempat tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sejenak, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya _blanc_ kemudian pria tinggi itu melanjutkan jalannya. Matanya memerhatikan depan kelas yang penuh lalu lalang murid yang lain, gadis itu sedang menunggu Jongin melewati kelasnya. Pria itu tak kunjung lewat, ini sudah hampir setengah jam dari waktu berakhirnya ujian.

Jongin melewati kelas Kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu segera mencegat Jongin. Beruntungnya suasana sudah lumayan sepi. Jongin hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah gadis ini. Kyungsoo meremas ujung rok sekolahnya dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya karena Jongin hanya diam dihadapannya, sungguh dia tidak tahu mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis menatap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"tanya Jongin setelah sekian menit tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin, wajahnya merona alami dan membuat Jongin gemas dengan gadis cantik ini.

Kyungsoo tidak membuka mulut dan kembali menatap lantai sekolahnya, tak lupa dia menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Jongin hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis ini yang kelewat menggemaskan, tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celana sekolahnya.

"_Kyungsoo-ya_..?"Jongin kembali bersuara dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan jantung yang berpacu kencang dan memandang Jongin malu-malu yang sangat menggoda dan membuat pria dihadapannya itu mengulum senyumannya, sungguh gadis setinggi 176_centimeter_ dengan tubuh khas model wanita yang sangat pas ini begitu menggemaskan seperti anak kecil yang meminta lollypop.

"Eum, Jongin... Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Jjangah dan yang lain?"Jujur saja Kyungsoo bukan ingin mengatakan hal ini, dia merutuki kebodohannya. _Pasti Jongin berfikir aku sangat aneh,_ batin Kyungsoo. Tanpa diduga Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis cantik itu, hidungnya menghirup aroma wangi mawar segar khas Do Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mabuk dan nyaman diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Tentu. Mereka merindukan _eomma_nya. Begitu juga denganku,"Jawaban pelan Jongin yang masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, sontak membuat Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam pelukannya dan tubuh mereka seperti melekat erat satu sama lain, tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin menahan mati-matian dirinya agar tak lepas kendali untuk _menyerang_ gadis cantik itu ditempat.

.

Yuri menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan sendunya, mata sang dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit terbaik di _Seoul_ itu terlihat sangat sembab. Tiffany hanya menatap sahabatnya iba, dia sudah paham jika sahabatnya itu selalu memasang wajah bahagia didepan semuanya, padahal dibalik itu dia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari suaminya, Kim Minho.

"Sudahlah, Yuri-ah. Bagaimana jika kau mengirimi pesan untuk Minho-ssi dengan isi "Aku ingin _ice cream_, sepulang kerja tolong bawakan untukku. Jebal." Ah! Kau juga harus menambahkan _emoticon_ diakhir pesan. Bagaimana?"Ide aneh dari Tiffany yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat Yuri ingin menenggelamkan diri di segitiga bermuda.

"_Eonnie_! Aku sangat yakin jika itu adalah cara yang sangat aneh dan aku tidak akan melakukannya."Ucap Yuri sambil menidurkan kepalanya pada meja _cafe_ tersebut, Tiffany langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika dipikir secara logika, pasti Minho semakin tidak suka dengan Yuri. Sungguh Tiffany tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya sedih.

"Ah! Ku dengar dia sangat menyayangi binatang, bukan? Bagaimana jika kau merawat hewan saja?"ide dari Tiffany tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi keluarganya sudah memiliki 3 peliharaan.

"Dirumah ada 3 _anak_ milik Jongin, tak mungkin aku membeli hewan baru."jawab Yuri sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiffany kembali memutar otaknya, matanya lantas membentuk bulan sabit terindah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta Minho-ssi membelikan makanan untuk 3_ anak_ milik Jongin?"ucapan Tiffany membuat Yuri berbinar, ide dari sahabatnya tidak buruk juga.

"Ah! Ide yang tak cukup buruk!"pekik Yuri girang dan segera menyambar ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada suaminya.

"Jangan lupakan _emoticon_nya!"Seru Tiffany kemudian menyedot jus pesanannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, dia sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk Jongin yang sedari tadi merengek ingin merasakan masakannya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senang hati dan segera membuatkan ayam kare dengan porsi kecil, sedangkan pria tampan berkulit kecoklatan bagi orang Korea Selatan dan biasa dipanggil, Jongin. Sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menumpukkan kepalanya pada meja dapur dan mengamati setiap pergerakkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cekatan melakukan kegiatannya, Jongin memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Apakah setelah ini masakan selesai?"tanya Jongin dari nadanya pemuda tampan itu tidak sabar untuk menyantap makanan. Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan tertawa kecil sambil mengaduk kare ayamnya.

"Sabarlah." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil mencicipi sedikit bumbu kare yang tengah dimasak, Jongin hanya memincingkan matanya menatap sekitarnya. Ternyata kediaman keluarga Do sangat besar dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"_Appa_mu sudah kembali dari Thailand?"Tanya Jongin yang sekedar basa-basi saja, kini pemuda tampan itu membuka lemari es di sudut dapur kediaman keluarga kecil _Do_, Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearah Jongin sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Lusa baru kembali, _waeyo_?"Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mematikan kompornya karena karenya sudah matang. Jongin segera menutup pintu lemari es itu ketika terdengar suara kompor dimatikan dan kembali duduk dikursi makan dengan manis.

"Ah, _anniyo_. Hanya bertanya," Jongin menatap lapar kearah mangkuk yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo dan menanti makanan datang dipiringnya. Kyungsoo dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua, gadis itu tengah menyiramkan kuah ke mangkuk makan Jongin yang terisi nasi, tercium aroma menggoda dari kari ayam membuat Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera menyantap masakan gadis itu.

"Mari kita makan, semoga masakanku enak."ucap Kyungsoo sambil menciduk karenya untuknya sendiri, setelahnya Kyungsoo melepaskan apron yang digunakannya sedari tadi. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil memandang gadis itu.

"Aku yakin masakanmu yang terbaik, Soo-_ya_."

.

Kyungsoo sedang mencuci piring dan bekas peralatan masaknya dan makan mereka berdua –dengan Jongin–, sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil yang memanjakkan telinga pria dibelakangnya. Jongin masih duduk di kursi makan sambil memandang dari tempatnya segala kegiatan gadis itu. Entah mengapa mengamati setiap pergerakan gadis itu membuatnya senang dan gadis itu serasa makhluk yang harus ia lindungi, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

Kini Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu, Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya dan masih fokus mencuci piring. Gadis itu masih meremas _sponge_ yang dia gunakan untuk mencuci piring dan dia segera membersikan bekas mangkuk yang tadi dibuat makan hingga bersih, setelahnya gadis itu membilasnya denga air yang mengucur dari _kran_ yang biasanya berada ditempat cucian piring.

"Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanya Jongin yang terdengar dekat di telinga Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berjengkit kaget dan menoleh kearah Jongin sekilas.

"_Ah, anniyo_. Aku tak butuh bantuan,"Kyungsoo kembali mencuci piring sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo erat, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu meremas _sponge_ menghasilkan busa dari sabun pencuci piring yang dia pegang untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan matanya membulat serta rona merah muda tipis yang mewarnai pipinya, sungguh sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

"_M-mwohaneun geoya?!_" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata, jantungnya berdegub kencang, dia merasa aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dan pipinya memanas. Sungguh, perlakuan Jongin membuatnya membeku.

Jongin bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi pria itu merapatkan pelukannya pada gadis itu dari belakang, tangan _khas_ pria milik Jongin melingkar sempurna pada perut rata Kyungsoo, pria itu mengusap lembut perut rata model cantik tersebut. Kepalanya dia tumpukan pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, tercium aroma mawar segar nan manis dari tubuh gadis cantik itu menguar kuat membuat Jongin sekilas mengecup perpotongan leher yang terpampang tanpa kain itu, hal ini membuat pria tampan itu semakin kecanduan dan tak bisa lepas akan gadis cantik itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." Ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah ketika memegang _sponge_ yang sedari tadi dia remas kuat.

"T-tapi... Aku tak bisa bergerak,"lirih Kyungsoo gugup tetapi masih bisa didengar Jongin. Dengan cepat pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berdiri diam dibelakang gadis cantik itu, diam-diam jantung mereka berdetak kencang dan berirama yang kompak.

"_Mianhamnida._"Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai tanda salah tingkahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membelakangi Jongin dan melanjutkan pekerjaan sebelumnya dengan wajah cantik yang malu-malu.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mencuci piring tersebut terkejut dengan Jongin yang ternyata dari tadi –sepertinya– masih berdiri dibelakangnya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika pria itu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, sontak saja gadis cantik yang dijuluki _pop out eye_ oleh Tiffany itu membulatkan matanya. Tangan kanan Jongin menarik pinggang ramping gadis yang dicintainya itu dan tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Kyungsoo agar membalas ciumannya. Yang berawal dari kecupan itu, kini berganti lumatan karena Jongin yang memiringkan kepalanya kekanan maupun kekiri itu tengah menghisap bibir atas milik Kyungsoo, pria itu mencari kenikmatannya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti apa-yang-diinginkan Jongin. Pria itu menuntun Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya untuk merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding dapur terdekat dari _wastafel_, kini Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya seolah-olah membiarkan Jongin memainkan apapun disana.

Lidah Jongin menari sensual menggelitiki langit-langit rongga mulut dari Kyungsoo, yang efeknya membuat gadis cantik itu menggeram geli sehingga menggeliat tak nyaman tetapi tak ingin dilepas. Selanjutnya, lidah Jongin mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapih milik Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanannya, Kyungsoo juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanannya. Ketika lidah Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjilat lidah milik pria tan itu, sontak saja membuat Jongin kehilangan kendali sehingga kedua insan tersebut bertarung-lidah, kini kedua tangan Kyungsoo bertengger manis dibahu tegap milik Jongin, gadis itu sesekali meremas bahu Jongin sebagai pelampiasannya akan kenikmatan _ciuman_ yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Jongin sesekali menyesap lidah Kyungsoo kuat-kuat sehingga gadis cantik itu mendorong tengkuk Jongin kearahnya. Bahkan, kali ini Kyungsoo berani menyesap lidah Jongin membuat pria tampan itu semakin kehilangan kendali. Mereka kembali bertarung lidah dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi nyamanya, tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan benang saliva yang menjuntai dan berganti saling menciumi leher milik lawannya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Tiffany yang baru saja memasuki areal dapur itu tercengang melihat pemandangan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo adalah anak yang polos dan pemalu itu tengah sibuk menciumi –bahkan, menghisap beberapa titik dileher Jongin. Pria jangkung itu malah menengadahkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang di prediksi menggambarkan jika pria itu menikmati perlakuan gadis cantik itu.

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KIDS_?!"Jerit Tiffany yang super keras itu membuat kedua insan itu menghentikkan aktifitasnya. Jongin segera membalikkan badannya, karena sebelumnya pria itu membelakangi Tiffany. Lain dengan halnya Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, rasanya dia ingin terkena hipotermia di kutub utara sana, jika boleh sebaiknya gadis itu menghilang di segitiga bermuda. _Pikir Kyungsoo_.

.

Tiffany menatap kedua muda mudi itu dengan mata menyalang marah, dia sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Kondisi saat ini mereka tengah duduk manis di kursi makan dengan posisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bersampingan dan Tiffany yang berada dihadapan mereka. Tingkah Jongin sangat menggambarkan bahwa dia pria sejati, buktinya dia tak menundukkan kepalanya seperti gadis disampingnya, malah pria tampan itu menatap Tiffany dengan rasa sopan den beraninya.

"Maafkan kami, Tiffany _ahjumma_. Mohon terima maaf kami,"Permintaan maaf Jongin dengan _deepbow_ bersama Kyungsoo membuat Tiffany mengamati pria itu dengan mata yang tajam. Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita paruh baya dengan wajah _cute_ itu masih setia dengan sikap diamnya.

"Apakah kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"tanya Tiffany akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala menatap sang _eomma_ dan Jongin hanya menatap lurus tanpa emosi.

"Kami belum memiliki hubungan yang khusus untuk saat ini, _Ahjumma_. _Jeosonghamnida_."Jawab Jongin dengan penuh keyakinan dan nada yang dipenuhi rasa hormat pada Tiffany, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiffany sekilas tersenyum samar. Jujur saja, sedari tadi Jongin juga gugup dengan situasi dan kondisi seperti ini, tetapi demi Kyungsoo dia harus bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ yang mengagumkan.

"Apa kalian menyadari jika perbuatan kalian itu diatas normal untuk sepasang teman?"pertanyaan Tiffany seakan ingin menenggelamkan Jongin pada Samudera Pasifik, dia juga harus menyalahkan hormon remajanya yang selalu lepas kendali ketika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini sedikit menatap _mommy_nya dengan tatapan bersalah dan mata jernih yang berkaca-kaca.

"Saya mengerti jika itu memang salah dan diatas ambang normal bagi sepasang teman, tetapi saya begitu mencintai nona Do. Maaf jika saya lancang mencintai putri anda, _Ahjumma_."penjelasan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dengan wajah merona malu dan mata yang membulat, bagaimana bisa pria berkulit _tan _ tersebut berkata begitu berani dan sopannya dihadapan Tiffany.

Jongin menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut nan manis membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Tiffany hanya diam menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bahagia yang dia pendam, dia masih emosi mengingat perilaku mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Selagi mereka saling berpandangan, Tiffany berdehem untuk menghentikan aksi saling pandang antara Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah. Jongin-_ah_, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumahmu dan segera mengganti pakaianmu. _Kyungie-ya_ sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah, bukankah nanti malam kalian akan berlatih _dance_ untuk pengambilan iklan _Lotte_?"Ujar Tiffany sambil berlalu dari ruang makan dan hanya menyisakkan Jongin serta Kyungsoo. Keadaan hening menyelimuti ruang makan kediaman _Do_ tersebut, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo hanya diam tak membuka suaranya. Jongin yang tadi disuruh untuk segera kembali kerumahnya, pria itu masih setia disana sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, setelah upacara kelulusan beberapa minggu lagi, maukah kau menemaniku berlibur mengelilingi Rusia?"Tanya Jongin menghentikkan suasana hening, Kyungsoo yang sedari sedang asyik menunduk langsung menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar bahagia dan menyipit manis serta bibir merah muda merekah indah membentuk hati yang menyenangkan bagi pemuda tampan berusia 18 tahun tersebut itu mengusak lembut rambut halus berwarna hitam pekat itu sambil menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Dengan senang hati, Jongin. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya kepada _mommy_?"Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut. Jongin tersenyum miring dan menangkup pipi gadis itu dan mengusapkan ibujarinya pada pipi mulus milik Kyungsoo, pria itu menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kemudian Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Tiffany _ahjumma_. Aku akan pulang sekarang, jangan lupa beristirahatlah dan sampai bertemu lusa ditempat pembuatan iklan."Ujar Jongin sambil berdiri dan tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo, dan berjalan melenggang dari ruang makan kediaman Do. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengantarkan Jongin keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan ketika mobil Jongin meninggalkan halaman rumahnya yang luas tersebut.

.

.

.

**_To_****_t_****_To be continued..._**

**A/N: AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN FF AMATIRAN, AKU MERASA MINDER UNTUK MELANJUTKAN TULISAN INI. SUNGGUH SANGAT DIBAWAH RATA-RATA DARI SEMUA KARYA AUTHOR DI FFN. TATA BAHASAKU JUGA TERLIHAT JELEK, DIKSI KATA YANG TERLALU ****_MAINSTREAM_****, DAN SEBAGAINYA. TETAPI DENGAN REVIEW KALIAN YANG DILUAR EKSPETASIKU DAN TERLALU BANYAK JUMLAHNYA UNTU FF ANEH INI SEMUA ISINYA MENYEMANGATIKU UNTUK SEMANGAT MENULIS INI! YANG UDAH NGASIH UNAME IG/TWITTER MAAP BELUM KIPO FOLLOW, INI MASIH PINJEM WAIPI TEMEN SAYA, DEMI READERS NIH... YANG GASABAR ENSIANNYA KAISOO ANGKAT PAHA SNSD DOOONG~ TENANG, AKU GA PEHAPE~ CHAPTER DEPAN YA~ /KIPO PUNDUNG PAS NULIS ADEGAN ENSINYA/ /CIUMIN READERS SATU-SATU/ /DANCE UH-EE BARENG CRAYON POP DITENGAH LAPANGAN GBK/**

**_LAST WORD_****.. ****_REVIEW PLEASE_****레비유주세요****! ****감사합니다****! SARANGHAE BBUING~**

**EXO**

**WE A12E ONE! SARANGHAJA!**

**Follow kipo on fangirling acc:**

**Tumblr: kydoyoworld . tumblr . com (hapus ****_space_****nya ya^^)**

**Twitter: twitter dyomea (hapus ****_space_****nya ya^^)**

**IT'S TIME FOR REPLY REVIEW!**

**Kyungie22: **** gak kok :3 gajadi naik rate chap ini, mian :(**

**LoveHEENJABUJA: ****iya Jonginnya manis banget ^^ tau tuh Jonginnya pake kaya gitu juga. Hahaha**

**Delimandriyani: ****sama aku juga gemes hahaha… maaf telat ya:(**

** tf2: ini dilanjut **

**tomoyasaki: gausah dibayangin deh ntar skit perut loh**

**oxehdult: oke captain ^^**

**byunbek13:iya ^^**

**urluv: aku juga gatau :( makasih ya **

**Ambareuu1999: maap ama ya:(**

** 12 : baca kebut cie.. ati-ati nabrak :v**

**kim jongsoo: oh nooo, Kyungsoo masih lugu /?**

**Sparta kook:hihi makasih ^^**

**oh chaca: udh ya^^**

**14nindyehet: ini dilanjut ^^**

**wanny: hot hot summer hot kaya cabe koyo aja gimana /plak**

**hannamoru: maaf ini lama ya :(**

**88kjidkss12:/peluk kyungsoo/ /apa/ iya iya **

**Kaikai: suruh kai cepet nyatain /?**

**ruixi: ini hunhannya udah mesra belum?:(**

**dyofanz: ati-ati diabetes ya **

**Al : iya dilanjut niih **

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : /tendang kai/ reviewnya ditunggu loh:v /apa**

**Rly. : Kyungsoo masih polos, jangan suruh tanggung jawab OwO**

**EXOTICARMYsasha :ini udah dilanjut ^^**

** exindira: tenang bentar lagi, sabar ^^**

**Alkey PCY:Kak jangan mati dulu kak.. lanjut ffnya dulu /apaan/**

**Hany Kwan: ini udah lnjut **

**dorekyungsoo93: iya kangen showtime niihh**

**xoxowolf: iya tuh sakit pasti/?**

**BBCnindy:ita seterong uyeeehhh**

**sehunpou: enaknya solo apa duet ? /apaan?**

**ArraHyeri2:iya Kyungsoo sepolos aspal /eh**

**yixingcom :aduh jonginnya kasianya solo mele :v**

**Shallow Lin: iya tuh jonginya lost controltuh.. kasian kyungie:(**

** : maaf apdetnya lama **

**yoyoye: maaf ini kelamaan ya?**

**Little Pororo: hahaha.. makasih yaa**

**Ega EXOkpopers: Kyungsoo masih sepolos kanvas /eeaaa**

**lailatul . magfiroh . 16 :berdoa saja semoga jiwa hunsoo kipo ga bagkit lagi :(**

**Nkkim: ini dilanjut sayang :) panggil kipo aja ya :)**

**LuXiaoLu****: kita stay strong ya! ^^ **

**Galaxymilkyway****: gatau nih Kyungsoo labl kaya kipo /? eh**


End file.
